Harry Potter and the Vampire's Secret
by darkrogue
Summary: Vampires, Lord Voldemort, a new DADA teacher, and a very disturbing secret about the Black family...I know it's kind of long now that it's done but..R/R? Please?
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Visit

Title: Harry Potter and the Secret of the Vampire

By: dark_rogue/ Gabrielle Soria

I did edit it a bit. I hope you like it! Oh, and please read and review! Give me five reviews and I'll give you the next chapter!

Prologue: The Visit

It was a wet and rainy Saturday morning right in the middle of summer. A young Sirius Black was walking behind his new stepmother, grumbling away cheerlessly.

"Why does he have to come? You told me he was a bad person. Can't you get dad to change his mind?" he whined, amazed at how good and persuasive he sounded for a young man of twenty. 

"Sirius honey, you know I can't. It was your father's decision to begin with. He feels that your grandfather needs to spend more time with you guys. That he never gets to see you anymore," Sirius' stepmother Samantha replied, shifting the new baby, Katrina, to her other arm. Sirius smiled at his small sister, who looked back at him. 

" Hey Katrina!" Sirius cooed to his sister. The baby smiled. Turning back to Samantha he argued, "That's a good thing! Come on Samantha. He's a murderer! He doesn't need to see us! In fact, it's probably safer if he doesn't."

"Oh Darling. Come on! Be more open. You know he loves you," Samantha argued, walking into the living room. 

"Samantha! Normal grandfathers don't take pleasure in seeing dozens of people killed and tortured in front of him! Normal grandfathers like playing golf, drinking beer, and watching football games! There is a difference!" Sirius complained, following her.

Just then the doorbell rang. Sirius groaned. "We're all going to die!" he moaned, hiding his face in his hands and taking cover behind the couch, pulling his younger brothers, Terence, who was thirteen, and Alex with him. "I can't watch." 

"Are we going to die?" whispered eleven-year-old Alex.

"Of course not!" growled Sirius' father, who'd overheard his young son. Tall, muscular and imposing, Luke Black-Riddle was a firm but gentle father, at times more one than the other. In this case, he was being more firm. "Get out from behind there now!"

"Fine! Terence, Alex, go on. I'm fifteen though, and I value my life," Sirius retorted. He was seized suddenly by the collar and pulled over the couch. "Jeez! Sorry dad, I didn't know this meant so much to you," he mumbled.

"Sit down," Luke muttered, putting his wand back into his pocket. Sirius heaved a theatrical sigh and flopped down onto the couch beside five-year-old Jonathan, who gave him a cheery smile and a chocolate chip cookie.

The doorbell rang again, and this time the door was opened. Luke stared outside, looking for his father, Tom. Luke's children had chosen to take their mother's maiden name for their own last name, saying that Riddle would be too suspicious. Samantha had agreed. 

"Hello?" called Luke. A group of passing old ladies gave him a nervous look and hurried away. No one was there. Luke stared for a moment, then reached out his hand. It caught something. Carefully Sirius' father pulled whatever he had in his hand inside. Then he closed the large oaken door, smiled, and said simply, "Have a seat Dad." Sirius peered around his youngest brother, two-year-old Kevin, who had suddenly decided that instead of finding a better place to sit, he'd sit on his older brother. 

An invisibility cloak dropped onto the floor, revealing an older man in his late fifties. He had salt and pepper hair, with more pepper than salt. Cold, dark, eyes stared at each of his grandchildren in turn. Then, slowly, he sank into a chair. 

This was not the man Sirius had expected. He had seen pictures of his grandfather before, but they'd been in the news, when he'd been Lord Voldemort. But this was not that man. This was Tom Riddle, the handsome, fun but sneaky man that had been Sirius' idol before he had become sinister. The man that had had a reputation at Hogwarts for being a troublemaker, not unlike Sirius himself. 

Samantha nervously handed her new father-in-law a cup of tea. He smiled his gratitude. That smile was the icebreaker. Suddenly everyone started to talk at once.

"Grandfather! I have this new model plane I got for Christmas that I just finished building this morning. Would you like to see it?" Alex asked excitedly. At his grandfather's nod, the little boy ran off to get it.

"Grandfather, do you like cookies?" That was Kevin, who had a large plate of fresh-baked cookies in his hands. "I made them all by myself!"

"Better not eat them then. Last time I ate something he made 'all by himself', I was sick for days," Sirius muttered. Grandfather Riddle, who heard him, laughed and pulled Kevin into his lap, looking Sirius in the eye.

"So young man, I've heard you're quite a troublemaker," Sirius nodded. "Ah. Have you ever tried the any of the secret passages in Hogwarts?" Sirius had, and raced upstairs to grab the map he and his friends had been working on. It was a detailed diagram of Hogwarts School, complete with moving dots that represented people in the school. The Hogwarts Four had been very pleased when it was finished, and each summer one of them took it home. Sirius liked to see what everyone was doing over the break when no one was at the castle. 

Upon returning to the living room, he found Alex demonstrating how his new plane worked. Sirius pried Terence out of the seat he'd been occupying and waited for Alex to be finished. Once he'd finished, Samantha sent him and the other little kids (Brats Sirius liked to call them) outdoors, since the rain had stopped. 

Then Sirius headed over to talk to his grandfather. Cautiously he handed the older man the map, not sure what he'd have to say about it. 

"My God son! Did you make this yourself?' asked Grandfather. Sirius nodded, and went on to explain the whole story. His grandfather listened attentively, not interrupting Sirius at all. In the corner of his eye, Sirius could see his father beaming happily, Samantha in his arms.

Everyone was disappointed when an hour later, Grandfather announced that he had to leave, turning away Luke's offer to stay with them. However, they did have one memento to remember that day by. Luke had set up the camera tripod so that it could take a family picture of them all. Grandfather had protested, saying that once he left that they wouldn't be able to see him. Luke had guffawed and taken the picture anyway. 

Later, when Sirius was slightly older, he remembered that day with the fondest of memories. Or at least, he diduntil his grandfather did something Sirius could never forgive. He killed Lily and James Potter.

Samantha had had the hardest time keeping Sirius in control after that, especially after Luke had died. He had burned all of the pictures of Grandfather that they'd hadall except the one that had been taken on that long ago day. The one that Samantha had cleverly hidden in a book that she knew Sirius would never look in, using a hiding charm that could only be activated by someone besides Sirius. The only one that had all of them in itthat they could remember forever. The one that Harry Potter would find fifteen years later


	2. The Early Years

Chapter One: The Early Years

Chapter One: The Early Years

It was a girl. Sirius's first half-sister. She was a beautiful baby girl. Sirius still couldn't believe it. They had said it was a boy. Carefully he picked her up, quietly saying her name.

"Katrina Black. That's you my girl." He whispered, looking into her beautiful violet-green eyes. She smiled suddenly, showing off her ivory fangs. Her mother had been a vampire, and their father was part mermish. The baby was now six months old; six-month's younger than James' son Harry's one year. 

Sirius was Katrina' s guardian now. Sirius' father had died two weeks after Katrina had been born, in a horrifying car accident, while rushing home to see Sirius, who had just arrived from America after along business trip had taken him away. Sirius had felt so guilty technically he still did. Katrina' s mother had two months ago, in a fire.

Sirius sighed. Never before had he felt so alone. His parents were gone. His friends were treating him warilyeven Dumbledore had become distant and cold whenever Sirius tried to talk to him. 

" Sirius? Sirius where are you?" Two black-haired heads peered around the door jam. It was Kevin and Alex, two of Sirius' younger brothers.

" Hey loves. Come hold your baby sister." The solemn, two-year-old and eleven-year old boys trotted easily over to Katrina' s cradle, where Sirius was standing. Carefully the twenty-year old young man gave Kevin his baby sister.

" She's getting to be very beautiful isn't she?" asked Sirius. Kevin nodded, as Katrina reached up and took a strand of his thick, black hair. Kevin smiled as he handed Katrina back to Sirius.

" I'm going to see Terence," said the two-year old, toddling away.

Sirius sighed as he watched Kevin walk back towards the hall.

" Kevin? Do you want to come to the Potter's with me?" he called, just before he left.

" Yeah!"

"Alex?" Sirius turned to his little brother.

"Uh, no thanks. Professor Sprout gave us half a ton of work to do."

" What about Terry?" Sirius asked.

" He's currently in a hype over the History of Magic paper he's gotta write."

" Guess that rules out baby-sitting," said Sirius gloomily.

He had to go to James's house, but what was he supposed to do with two-year-old Kevin, and five-year-old Jonathan while he was out? He had to take the baby with him, so why couldn't he just put his other siblings into the car too? 

That's what I'll do, he thought as he headed towards Kevin's room.

***************************************

Half an hour later Sirius was standing on James Potter's home, the three younger kids and the baby securely under his cloak.

" Hey!" said James opening the door and pulling Sirius inside. " You looked like you gained two-hundred pounds" he observed as Sirius carefully set down Jonathan and Kevin. 

" Wow!" whispered James as Sirius set Katrina into his arms. " She's grown!" 

" Yeah." Sirius said. 

Just then Lily entered the room with Harry. She smiled as Katrina and Harry struggled to get loose and play. James set Katrina down with a smile, as Lily did the same with Harry. 

" You really should give her a nickname," James commented as the adults watched the children played. " Katrina is a long name for a small girl".

" Yeah," replied Sirius, sipping the juice Lily poured him. " I don't know what to call her though."

" Call her Kit," called Jonathan, coming over and seating himself in Lily's lap. Sirius smiled. All of his siblings were quite fond of James and Lily, and absolutely adored Harry.

" Kit. I like it," said Sirius, tickling his younger brother. Jonathan giggled.

" I personally like Pounce," observed James as Kit jumped easily on Kevin, Harry following example. Lily stood up suddenly and left the room.

"Where's she going?" asked Sirius.

"I dunno," James replied, looking around. A moment later Lily returned a large box of blocks in her hand.

"Hey cool!" said Sirius. "I love blocks!" James shook his head. Lily carefully set the block box down, and the kids all began to build a huge tower with them. The adults watched as the tower loomed higher and higher. Just then the tower began to lean slowly. Sirius started to say something, but it as too late. The tower collapsed on all of the kids, who shrieked in delight.

" Why don't you all stay for dinner? I'm sure the kids are very tired of burnt food," teased Lily.

" Well" Sirius hesitated. 

" Ah, come on Padfoot," teased James. Just then Jonathan fell asleep in Lily's lap.

" No, the younger kids are tired because we stayed up last night to look for the planets through our new telescope, and I left Alexander and Terence home alone," yawned Sirius, picking up Kevin in one arm, Katrina in the other, and gently waking Jonathan.

" Are you sure that was a safe thing to do? With you-know-who -out and about more than ever?"

" They're eleven and thirteen, they should be able to take care of themselves. And" Sirius stopped. Even James didn't know that Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, was Sirius' grandfather. James peered at him curiously. Sirius shook his head. "Can't remember what I was going to say," he lied, feeling terrible.

" All right, "James replied reluctantly. " Maybe next time then."

"Yeahnext time for sure," Sirius grinned, glad his friend hadn't questioned him too much. "We'd better get going. Leave you guys alone for awhile."

Lily sighed. "You know we never mind having you here Sirius," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Nor your large clan," she added, grinning as Jonathan gave her a bear hug. 

"I guessbut you've got to admit that sometimes you get tired of us," Sirius responded. 

"Yeahsometimes we do," admitted James. Lily poked him in the ribs. "However, to make it up to you, stay for dinner!"

"Nice try," said Sirius wryly. "But two of the brats are at home and I do need to feed them as well."

" Putting the dear brats ahead of us," sniffed James, pretending to cry. "I thought we meant more to you Sirius," he said with a dramatic sob. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Spare me please," he muttered. James grinned.

" We'd better get a-going. Bye you guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" called Sirius as they left.

Little did he know he would never see the older Potters alive again


	3. A Visitor to Azkaban

Chapter 2: A Visitor to Azkaban

Chapter 2: A Visitor to Azkaban

Katrina was ten now, a tall, thin girl who looked completely out of place in a dull building like Azkaban. Kevin had grown also. He was now twelve, and should have gone to Hogwarts at least two years ago, like Terence and Alexander, and now Jonathan too.

Yet Sirius couldn't let them go. They were all he had left. The dementors had sent Alexander, Jonathan and Terence to separate orphanages, and when they were old enough, to Hogwarts, and it was only by luck that Kevin and Katrina were here with him. Sirius sighed as he watched Katrina and Kevin slide through the bars of one of the Death Eater's cells. They were so thin, and the dementors wouldn't give them food.

As Kevin and Kit walked by the dementors, Sirius noticed that they didn't have any effect on either of the kids. He stared. Neither was pale looking, scared or showed any signs of fright or weakness. 

To the contrary, they seemed very excited. Slipping through the bars, both kids flopped down on the bench in the cell and began to speak.

" Hey Sirius! The Lestrangers just taught us a new curse! "

"Pretty soon we're going to go up on the battlements! The dementors can't climb too well, and if they start to come after us, we can always jump off."

" Hey, did you know Kit set the head dementor on fire yesterday?" Kevin asked suddenly.

" You have a wand?" asked Sirius incredulously.

" No. I just sort of waved my hands, and this sort of violet fire streamed out," said Kit. 

The sun suddenly reflected off her extremely long black hair, sending an amazing array of amethyst and emerald lights onto the walls. For the first time in years Sirius remembered. Her fangs, her hair, her awesome eyes, they were all traits of two of the most interesting (and in one case, feared) magical beings in the paranormal world, vampires and merpeople. 

" That's awesome. So how many curses have the Death Eaters taught you?" he asked carefully.

" All they know," said Kevin with an evil grin. " We can probably commit more murders than Voldemort if we decided to unleash our unknown powers. With us learning necromancy from one of the Death Eaters who was a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, we have many unknown powers." 

" Hungry?" asked Sirius, taking the offered nasty looking gruel a dementor guard handed him. Kit made a face. 

" No thanks." she said with a yawn. " I'm going to see if I can make it up to the battlements before nightfall. See if those stupid idiots who call themselves dementors can catch me. Besides, I feel like swimming. Coming Kevin?"

" Nah. Food's food and I'm hungry," her older brother replied, helping himself to the mixture.

" All right then. See you later Sirius," Kit called as she slid through the bars and jumped onto the windowsill outside of Sirius' cell. Carefully leaning back, she began to walk up the wall. Sirius shivered as he watched her. There was no way getting around it. His siblings were powerful. 

" Kevin," he asked, turning to his brother. " How would you two like to become animagi?" 

" Really? We'd love to! I'm sure Kit would love it. You know she loves animals," said Kevin, swallowing another big bite of gruel.

" I'll start teaching you tonight then, after Kit returns, if the dementors don't catch her." Sirius replied.

***************************************

Kit stood on the top most battlements of Azkaban Prison. Before her stretched her the entire world. 

" What a view," she whispered, watching the sun sink into the purple clouds. With a sigh she looked down. Before her lay a very long jump that ended in the water. 

A sudden rustling made her turn. The dementor she had set on fire yesterday was climbing the walls. Kit gasped as he began to advance, his rotting, bloody hands stretched towards her. He was coming closer every second. 

Without even thinking Kit leaped from the high battlements, speeding towards the water. At the last moment, she stretched her body out, coming into the water with amazing speed and agility. 

Underwater was amazing, thought Kit. But the most amazing thing was that she could breathe! Suddenly she stopped and somersaulted. She gasped. She had fins! Her hair had turned a bit more green than usual, losing some of the purple, and her normally pure white skin had darkened to a grayish color. 

Kit surfaced, and looked up at the roof, just in time to see the dementor turn around. With a mischievous grin Kit brought her hand up out of the water and hurled a stream of colored fire at his back, setting his long cloak on fire once more. 

Still smiling, she swam all of the way around Azkaban, intending to climb out and reenter Azkaban through the front door.

But what she saw made her heart nearly stop. Cornelius Fudge was walking towards the door. None of the Ministry members knew that Sirius' younger siblings were there, and she was sure the Ministry would send them out to different orphanages, just like they had with her older brothers, to try and squash the " evil" out of them. She shivered, distracting the Minister by setting him on fire, and vaulting out of the water, turned automatically into a human once again.

Slipping quietly past him as he tried to put himself out, she opened the door and dashed to Sirius' cell.

************************************

Kevin paced around Sirius' cell for the eighth time.

" For the eightieth time Kev, she hasn't been caught. I know she hasn't." Sirius said, trying to reassure him. 

Just then Kit flew around the corner, sliding through the bars so fast she hit her head. Trying to speak through panting and the throbs of pain she poured out her story.

" Cornelius Fudge. Coming to see prisoners I think swimmingturned into a mermaid" she gasped.

" Cornelius Fudge is here? To see the prisoners?" Sirius asked, panicked. " There's no question about it. You'll have to get out of here fast. Go the same way Kit went. Hopefully whatever you did to turn into a mermaid will work with Kevin. Go now! Take your things. I love you both. Be careful. Take care of yourselves. Don't come back though. Try and find Hogwarts. Ask to talk to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. Goodbye!" he called, watching them walk up the wall, their coats, the only possessions they had, tucked over their arms. He sighed, trying not to cry. They were so young Maybe he shouldn't have made them go. He knew he'd probably never see them again.

**************************************

Kit and Kevin dashed up to the battlements, following the "path" Kit had taken earlier. 

" Okay," said Kit, gasping. " Just jump over the wall and you should turn into a merman once you hit the water. I'll go after you, since I know it works for me. Go on, I hear the dementors coming. They can sense our fear."

" I'm not scared." Kevin called, beginning to run toward the wall. As he disappeared over the edge, Kit began to run; knowing the dementor was right behind her. Without looking she jumped. 

Kit had forgotten how cold the water was. Looking frantically around for Kevin, she felt herself begin to change. All of the sudden she was seized from behind. Trying to kick or scream, she fought desperately to get loose. A voice sounded near her ear.

" Calm down love. It's just me, Kevin. "

" You're hurting me. I can swim on my own," complained Kit, as Kevin let her loose.

" Which way are we going?" Kevin asked uneasily, looking around at the darkening water.

" I don't know. Where's Hogwarts?"

" Somewhere in England." 

" I knew that already, but where in England?" 

" I don't know. Let's swim over east. I don't think we should come up to the surface often," replied Kevin.

" Look out for boats." Kit advised.

" Do you suppose since was dad was part mermish, and mom was a vampire, and we can turn into merpeople and walk up walls, that we can turn into bats too?" asked Kevin after about three hours of swimming.

" I don't know. We could try it. Wait here a sec. I'm going to check if we're close to land or if we're going out to sea," said Kit, swimming up to the starry surface. 

A few minutes she sped down and grabbed Kevin by the arm.

"Come on! Land is only a bit away. We can sleep on the beach," she said as they swam towards land.

*************************************

Meanwhile, back in Azkaban, Sirius was talking to the Minister of Magic. He could tell the minister was afraid of him.

" What do you want?" Sirius asked coolly.

" Er, well, just to see if you were, er" said the Minister uncertainly, settling down in a chair the dementors offered him. He shivered slightly in his pinstriped suit.

Sirius Black looked extremely demented. His hair was long and dirty, his eyes were sunken, and looked extremely sad. Suddenly Fudge felt his heart go out to this poor man, but then he remembered that this man was a murderer.

" Well, young man," Fudge began.

" I'm thirty. I no longer consider myself young," was the monotonous reply.

" I see," said Fudge, raising his eyebrows.

" Well then, I personally began to worry about myself and our magical community, so I came here to make sure you couldn't escape." Fudge laughed nervously, rattling the cell bars with one hand and glancing at the dementors. " As I see you can't, I have decided to read you the magical laws, to make sure you won't do anything like the mass murder you committed before. Law one" With a sigh, Sirius rolled his eyes, and leaned back against the wall, wondering how Kit and Kevin were doing.


	4. The Professor and the Werewolf

Chapter 3: The Professor and the Werewolf

Chapter 3: The Professor and the Werewolf

Katrina was up. Kevin could sense it. He could also hear it. He pulled himself out of the sand, dusted himself off, and stared around. Ocean and sand surrounded them. In the distance he thought he could see a small village. Katrina was shouting at the gulls surrounding them, shooing them off with brilliant streams of fire. Kevin joined her.

" Where are we going?" asked Kit, five minutes later as they began walking towards the city.

" I don't know. First we need a transport. Then we can talk destination."

" Do you suppose we should try turning into bats?" Kit asked.

" No, not yet. Let's see if there's a simpler way of transportation. Like brooms," Kevin replied, beginning to run.

" Don't you suppose we should check if it's a muggle city or not?" Kit asked, trying to keep up with her brother's long stride.

" No. Even if it is, there's bound to be someone who's magical or from magical descent there."

" Whatever," was the reply as they neared the city.

*************************************

Severus Snape, an ex-Death Eater was sitting on the wide porch of his vacation house, looking out towards the beach. Maybe today he'd go swimming, he thought. All of the sudden he saw two figures sprinting up the way.

Getting up, he walked over to them as they stopped and flopped down, gasping for breath. They looked awfully familiar, yet he couldn't place them. Oh well. The girl jumped up the moment she spotted him, with the boy a second behind her. Both looked like a cross between some sort of strange being and a human.

" What do you want?" the girl's voice was filled with defiance and independence.

" I just wanted to introduce myself, " said Snape silkily. " I am Severus Snape, a professor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stopped suddenly. He couldn't believe he just told them about Hogwarts. What if they were muggle kids? But they weren't. Snape could tell already that they weren't.

" That's nice," said the boy. " We're Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. " Snape rolled his eyes. 

" Nice to meet you Mr. Claus and Ms. Bunny. Now why don't you tell me your real names?" he asked, pulling out his wand threateningly.

" Katrina Black," said Kit, eyeing the ex- Death Eater with distaste. 

" I'm Kevin Black," Kevin retorted sharply. "We're not scared of you, so you can put that dumb stick away." Right then Snape's wand burst into flames. " I need to find a place with a broomstick shop, or some floo powder," said Kevin swiftly.

" I see. You wouldn't happen to be related to that murderer Sirius Black, would you?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing as we watched his wand burn down to a molten piece of wood. He tossed it away.

" Sure are, buddy, and if you got something personal against him, that's your problem," said Katrina, starting to walk off.

" Hey!" yelled Snape, starting to go after her. He was suddenly stopped in his tracks. Very slowly he turned. He was trapped in a circle of emerald-violet fire. With a growl he hurled himself at Kevin, who held him captive.

" Leave us alone." Kevin snarled, sounding at that moment just like Sirius. Carefully keeping his hand that suspended the fire pointed at Snape; Kevin began to follow Kit, who was already half a block in front of him. 

Letting go of the fire and watching Snape fall to the ground, completely weakened, Kevin ran to catch up with his sister.

It happened that there was another of Sirius' schoolmates in that city. Remus Lupin was sweeping the dirt off of his stairs, listening to music. Distantly he heard laughter.

" We really got him that time Kevin."

" That idiot. I wonder how he ever came to work at a school."

" Really!" Laughter again. Something made Remus look up, something that later on he was very glad he had. 

Two young kids were headed his ways, both with long hair, though one was undoubtedly a boy. Both looked so much like Sirius Black, his one-time friend, that it made Remus' heart ache.

There was no question about it; these two must be two of Sirius' siblings, probably the younger two, Kevin and Katrina. They had grown so much, he thought sadly.

Kit and Kevin had just started up the street when a voice called them over.

" Hello? You two children over there. Come here please," called Remus.

Kit and Kevin turned to see a young man, probably as old as Sirius standing on the porch of a wide house.

" Come on then," said Kevin with a shrug. Kit nodded and followed her older brother.

Remus noticed how thin both were, yet how graceful. Both reminded him of flowing water, deadly, yet in a sense, flowing.

At last Kit and Kevin were at the door. " I'm Remus Lupin," said Remus. " One of your older brother's friends from school. Does the name Moony ring a bell?" 

" I'm Kit," said Katrina, baring her fangs in a grin. 

" This is Kevin, and yes, Moony does rather ring a bell. Sirius used to tell us all sorts of stories about how the Hogwarts Four caused destruction and fun for everyone."

Remus laughed. It was the first time he'd really laughed in a long time, he realized. How he'd missed Sirius, yet been wary of him the past years, never making contact for fear of one of his best friends turning on him like he turned on Peter.

" Yes, that was us, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter, the destructive Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs. Can you stay for lunch?" asked Remus.

" I guess. You don't suppose you have any Floo Powder hanging around do you?" asked Kevin, getting right to the point.

" No, I have none, but I know where you can get some. Come in. We'll eat lunch first and then I'll take you to Diagon Alley. Where do you need to go exactly?" asked Rem as he took the two kids in and seated them at a bare table.

" Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - school for Jonathan Black during the school year, place of memories for Alexander, Terence, and Sirius Black, graduates," answered Kit promptly.

" I see," was the reply. " I can take you to Diagon Alley, but from there you'll be on your own. Next week is a full moon you know," said Rem quickly.

" What's a full moon got to do with anything?" asked Kevin.

" Oh, nothing, nothing to do with anything, of course," said Remus nervously, missing the concerned glances that passed

between the youngest Black children.

" Eat up now. In an hour we'll leave."


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter Four: Diagon Alley

Chapter Four: Diagon Alley

" Hurry up you two. Going awfully slow. First stop, Gringotts. Have to get your money first. Next stop, Gladrag's Wizard Wear. You'll need new clothes. Then I'll let you look around on your own while I settle my own affairs," Remus said cheerfully an hour later.

Gringotts was a bustle of activity. Run by goblins, the Wizard Bank was almost always open to any wizard or witch who had or needed an account.

" Black vault, please," said Remus. " You should have the key."

" Proof please," the goblin replied.

"Uh? Help, please you guys?" asked Remus nervously. They were beginning to attract some weird looks.

"Kev?" asked Kit, feeling very scared and alone, and moving towards her protective older brother.

The twelve-year-old cleared his throat and stared into the goblin's eyes, his violet eyes flaring a bright, blinding blue. Then, as swiftly as they had brightened, they dimmed, and the goblin shook his head. 

" Ah yes, Luke and Samantha's children, am I right?" The kids nodded. " All right then. Griphook!" Yet another goblin came forth from behind the counter. " Take our customers down to Vault 17 please." Griphook nodded and beckoned Remus, Kevin and Katrina forward.

**************************************

An hour later Kevin and Kit stood in front of Gladrags Wizard Wear, a suitcase of new clothes, bought for them by Remus, in Kevin's hand. Remus had left them before they went inside, claiming he had personal business to handle at home.

"Where should we go now?" asked Kit, looking around.

" I dunno. Why don't we try to catch up on a bit of news, enjoy ourselves for awhile, and then tomorrow we'll hightail it to Hogwarts."

"Okay," said Kit. " Would you mind if I bought something?" she asked, her eyes straying to the Magical Creatures Shop down the way.

Kevin sighed. It was a well-known fact his sister loved animals.

"No, but try to keep the spending on the download. Don't come back with like, fifty items okay?"

" All right then. Meet you back here in about an hour?"

" Hour and a half. I want to explore," said Kevin with a grin.

Kit rolled her eyes and they split up.

*************************************

Ron Weasley was not happy. It was his first year at Hogwarts and he had to go to school in second-hand everything. He didn't even have a new wand, just Charlie's old, half-broken one.

He sighed as he sped through chimneys on his way to Diagon Alley. 

Five minutes later he appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, the pub that was the gateway from the magical alley into the muggle world. Trotting out the door, he tapped one of the bricks on the wall outside, and headed into Diagon Alley.

It wasn't the first time Ron had been here. In fact, it was more like the eighth. The twins, Fred and George had already met another kid their age, a tall youth with shoulder-length, blackish-greenish-purplish hair, and extremely weird eyes. He looked like a complete trickster, one sure to join Fred and George's band of Mischief-Makers. Yet Ron had never seen him before in Hogwarts. Maybe he was in a different house.

With a sigh Ron turned towards the bookshop, his least favorite place of all time. He walked slowly in, his book-list clutched in his hand. Grabbing all of the books he needed, he dashed towards the counter, knocking askew dozens of stacks of books, and a girl. She looked like the kid outside that Fred and George were talking to. It was probably his sister. Yet, something attracted her to him. 

" I am so sorry," Ron apologized, helping her pick up the books. " My name's Ron Weasley. Are you a first year too?" 

" I'm Katrina Black, Kit for short, and no, I don't go to Hogwarts." 

" Which school do you go to?"

" I don't go to one."

" Cool," said Ron with a shrug. He turned a few of the books over. There were Shades and Poltergeists, by Dr. G. Host, The Complete Guide to Animal Transformation by Ann I. Mal, Magical Creatures, from Merpeople to Vampires by Lorelei Count, among several other thick volumes. 

The two chatted easily as they paid for their purchases, and walked out. 

" I've got about twenty minutes before I have to meet Kevin, and I kind of want to go and get some sort of pet for the road. I need someone to talk to who won't talk back, just listen," Kit said as they stood on the sidewalk outside the bookstore. 

" There's Eeylops, if you want an owl, but you don't look like a bird sort of person, so let's head down to the Magical Creatures Store, and you can look around there for awhile," suggested Ron.

" Good idea!" said Kit enthusiastically.

The store was filled with all sorts of animals, giant snakes, black rats, fat rabbits, a wide assortment of cats. There were also several kinds of magical pets, including Crups (a type of magical dog that looks like a Jack Russell Terrier, but with a forked tail) and Puffskeins (round, soft, ball-like creatures that make great wizarding pets for young children). Yet Kit couldn't quite find one she wanted. Just then a man entered the store angrily. Plopping a large, black, ferret-like creature called a Jarvey onto the counter, he roared for service. 

"Yes sir?" asked one of the employees. 

"I'm returning this creature. She's absolutely horrid," said the man.

"You can't return animals here sir," said the woman at the counter. 

"I don't want her though!" the man was starting to get hysterical.

Just then Kit spoke up. "I'll take her."

The man whirled. "All right then, but don't come to me later with complaints about her. She's yours, and I never want to see the creature again!" With that the guy stormed out of the store.

"Cool," said Ron cheerfully, stroking the creature's head. "What are you going to name her?"

"Cassiopeia," said Kit.

"Awesome," Ron replied, grinning as the Jarvey curled around Kit's shoulder.

"We'd better get going if we're to meet the others on time," said Kit, and the two kids, plus one Jarvey, left the shop.

***************************************

Meanwhile, Kevin was having the time of his life with Fred and George. They'd nearly bought out the entire store of Gambol and Japes, dungbombs, Filibuster fireworks, and many more "supplies", and were now on their way to the ice cream parlor, where the Weasleys were meeting up.

Kit and Ron were already there, and, much to Kevin's amusement, Kit had a Jarvey around her shoulders. He liked Jarveys because of the rude phrases they used when talking.

" Ready?" she asked as they bid good-bye to the Weasleys, their addresses in Kit's bag.

" Yeah, just let me go and get an owl or something will you? We'll need a form of letter carrying, both to family and friends," said Kevin, turning to wave as their friends left the Alley. 

" I'll go and buy the two fastest brooms they have in this Alley while you do that, and then, well, do you suppose we need wands?" asked Kit.

"Of course. We'll meet up at Ollivander's," Kevin called over his shoulder as he entered Eeylops Owl Emporium.

He stared around, trying to get used to the sudden darkness. 

" Do you need help?" asked a thin, bent-backed old man from the desk in the front.

" Uh, sure. I need an owl." Kevin replied.

" Just take the one you want, son. They're all quite friendly."

" Okay. Thanks," said Kevin, traveling up and down, looking for an owl that suited him.

A large, handsome tawny barn owl did the trick. Bringing him to the front, Kevin paid and quickly left the shop, back into the bright sun. 

*******************************************

Kit was having a hard time trying to choose the right broomsticks for them, so she bought some twigs and two handles and decided to make their own. It shouldn't be too hard, she thought. We're both clever enough to figure out how to make them go quickly, so we should be fine.

And with that she began to run down toward Ollivander' s, as the first summer rain began to fall.

*****************************************

Kevin was huddled in his old, heavy coat inside Ollivander's, waiting for his sister. He couldn't see her through the mists surrounding the shop, but three seconds later he heard a muffled sound, and Kit strode through the door, Cassiopeia draped over her shoulders.

" Hey. Is anyone here?" she asked.

" I dunno. I haven't heard anything, so maybe-"

" Ahem!" Both children jumped. A frail, thin middle-aged man was walking towards them. " There most certainly is someone here, and I am ready to serve you both. Luke and Samantha Black's children, no doubt. You girl, hold out your arm. I'm Mr. Johnson, Mr. Ollivander's nephew, taking over for the job today, as he is ill," said Mr. Johnson, taking out a tape measure and measuring Kit's arm. He then left the tape measure to its job, measuring anything it felt needed. Taking the tape measure from Kit, he began pulling boxes down.

" Aha! This will be a fine one to start with- willow, dragon heart, very whippy, eight inches, good for charmwork. Wave it around. No. No. No. Simply won't do. Okay then, try this one, eleven inches, phoenix feathers and pine, good and stout for defense. Wave please, still no?" Mr. Johnson laughed, pulling out more boxes. " Now this, yew, nine inches, nice and supple, unicorn hair, noDifficult customer eh? No problem, it's the wand that chooses the wizard, remember. Ah, this ought to do - no? Wave please. No." He paused to grab yet another wand box. "Okay then, this, mahogany and dragon heartstrings, eleven inches, perfect for transfiguration." Kit waved it, and a shower of sparks exploded from the tip.

" Ha-ha! Wonderful! Allow me to wrap it up for you, just after I do this for your brother," said Mr. Johnson, letting the measure do its job again. 

Carefully setting the wand in its box, he handed it to Kit with a smile. "Take care of it now. I'll give you some cleaner and a cloth, both of you," he said, as he began to pull down boxes for Kevin, whose wand ended up being "holly and unicorn, eleven inches, whippy, perfect for charms" according to Mr. Johnson. 

" All right then," said Kevin as they headed out of Diagon Alley. " Let's find a place to sleep for the night, and then we'll see about the brooms you got. Which kind did you get?" Kit showed him the twigs and handles.

" These should work, shouldn't they?" she asked.

"Once we put them together yeah. Why couldn't you have just grabbed two already-made brooms? It would have been so much easier." Kevin replied with a sigh.

Kit chose to ignore him. " Sowhere're we going?" she asked, looking around the rainy London street.

"I dunno. Why do I always have to be the navigator? You choose for a change."

" All right then, fine. Why don't we put the brooms together and see if we can make a start on the trip to Hogwarts?"

" Okay. But what if we get tired?"

" Then we stop," replied Kit, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Fine. Give me the handles and stuff. I'll put them together while you stand guard. Okay?"

" Sure." Kit replied happily. She had been hoping her brother would offer to put the brooms together.

After three hour of yelling, cursing, threats, and spells, Kevin had the brooms together. Carefully Kit mounted hers to test it. It flew perfectly, light and fast. Quietly she landed and watched Kevin take his trial run. His worked fine as well. 

" Ready to go?" Kit asked, doing her best to mask a yawn.

" No, and you aren't either. We're both too tired. We'll start in the morning. For now, let's concentrate on finding a place to sleep," replied Kevin, forever the protective and responsible older brother.

The two walked off, their new brooms slung over their shoulders, Kevin's owl, Scorpio, and Cassiopeia close behind.

As always, please review! It means a lot to me. Thank you!


	6. Communication

Chapter Five: Communication

Chapter Five: Communication

So here it is folks! Chapter Five. Thanks to all those who have reviewed!

Jonathan, Terence, and Alexander, the remaining three Black children, had not vanished. In fact, they had recently bought a home near Hogwarts. They had not been in contact with anyone over the years; Dumbledore simply hadn't allowed it. He had said it was safer if no one from their family knew where they were. The three were now beginning to resent not being able to communicate with Kit, Kevin and Sirius. They had heard from the Daily Prophet that two children were on the run, and that they looked exactly like Sirius Black. That would have to be Kit and Kevin.

Right now, the brothers were gathered in the living room in front of a roaring fire. Terence, now twenty-three was eating an apple and reading copy of the Daily Prophet. Alex, the third oldest at twenty-one was bothering fifteen-year-old Jonathan, the only Black in the household still attending Hogwarts, as he wrote out his Potions essay. For a while everything continued peacefully. Then Alex poked Jonathan in the back of the head one too many times.

"Alexander! Would you please stop it!" Jonathan roared, throwing down his quill. His sudden outburst caused Terence to choke on his apple and fall out of his armchair.

" God, Jon! Could you be more inconsiderate?" Terence growled, getting off of the floor.

"It wasn't me, it was Alex," the nineteen year old complained, looking around for his older brother, who had conveniently disappeared from the scene of the crime.

"Humph," retorted Terence, opening his newspaper again. Just then his eyes found a new headline, one he hadn't seen before. "Azkaban Dementors Still in Fury over Missing Children" it read. Beneath the headline were two pictures, one of Kit, and the other of Kevin. "Hey, you guys! Katrina and Kevin are in the paper!" exclaimed Terence, waving the Prophet around.

"Give me that!" said Alex, returning to the living room and flopping down in front of the fire. "Hey! He wasn't lying! They're right here."

"Really?" asked Jonathan, grabbing the paper, confirming it was them. After doing this he pulled out a clean piece of parchment, slightly bigger than the rest and began scratching away.

"Should we look for them?" asked Terence, holding out his hand for the paper.

"I dunno. It could be a good idea, but we don't know where-Just what is so funny Alexander?" Jon asked.

"'The dementors want the ten-year old girl, Katrina Black, sister of the infamous Sirius Black, for setting their head boss on fire. If the dementors find the girl before the ministry, the consequences could be deadly.' They're making such a big deal over nothing!" exclaimed Alex, still laughing. " I can just see the dementor."

" Does it have pictures?" asked Jonathan enthusiastically, looking over Alex's shoulder. 

" I don't know. Let's check." A few minutes later both young men were laughing hilariously at the photos on page A13, and the living room of the Black house was once again at peace.

********************************

Meanwhile, several hundred miles away, Kevin and Kit had just begun their journey, stopping briefly to buy a paper, and now Kevin was exclaiming over the same article his siblings were, only with a different reaction. 

"Kit! Kit! This is terrible! The ministry now knows what we look like, they're looking for us, and they have news on what we did before. That idiot Sirius promised he wouldn't tell!"

"Maybe he didn't tell for the sake of the ministry, maybe he wanted Terence and Alex and Jonathan to know where we are and to look for us," retorted his calm and cool younger sister as they flew high above the ground. Kit never showed her anger. When she was mad, she turned icy cold and extremely calm.

" I guess you could be right. In that case, our brother isn't as stupid as I thought he was." Kevin said thoughtfully. Then he brightened. "Come on! I'll race you to that cloud bank!" The sky was soon filled with happy cheers of the two racers.

***********************************

The Black family weren't the ones people looking at that particular article. Severus Snape, the Potions master at Hogwarts, was reading it too, lying on his bed in the castle dungeons.

" Highly interesting. Black's siblings escape from one of the most powerful prisons ever, without a trace. There must be some unaccounted blood in that family," he decided. " I'd better look into it. Dumbledore's not going to care; I know that for sure." Flopping back on his pillows, he fell asleep with a contented grin.

*********************************

It took two weeks, but finally Kit had convinced Kevin to send their siblings a letter. 

"I suppose this will work," said Kit with a frown, reading the letter through.

"What do you mean 'you suppose'? I just spent half an hour getting it right." Kevin replied, snatching the letter back and rereading it.

" It's fine, it's fine," said Kit hurriedly, not wanting to make her brother angry so high above the ground.

"Good. Come on Scorpio, stand still!" Kevin concentrated on tying his letter to his owl. "All right then. Find Terence, Jonathan, and Alexander. Go on now!" he said, lifting his arm. Together the youngest Black children watched as their letter flew off into the night.

******************************

Remus stood at his large bay window, watching Azkaban slowly begin to vanish into the night.

" Oh, Sirius. Whatever happened to you? Why did you have to go to the Dark side?" he mentally asked his friend, wishing Sirius could respond.

He wondered briefly what Sirius was doing. Remus sighed and turned away. I really shouldn't have left those children on their own, he realized. Perhaps it's not too late. I'll look for them at first light. 

*********************************

Jonathan was the only one up in the Black home. Everyone else had gone to bed awhile ago, yet the stubborn young man refused to sleep until he had finished all of his work. He looked up when he heard a slight tapping on the window.

"What's this?" he asked opening the window and allowing Scorpio to come in. "A letter?" Gently Jonathan picked it up and lit the lamp. Settling down in his chair, he began to read.

Dear Jonathan, Terence, Alexander,

In case you are wondering, this is Katrina and Kevin. We wanted to know where you are and how you are all doing. We are fine. Sirius sent us to go to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore; maybe you could meet us there? Then again, maybe you are too busy. We could maybe arrange something. Also, we're currently rather homeless, do you guys have a place where we can stay? It's getting to be rather cold, as it is December, and it would be nice to see you all again. I suppose we'll hear from you soon, if this owl is as reliable as the seller told us.

Yours Truly,

Kevin and Katrina

Jonathan grabbed a quill and parchment, swiftly writing out his reply:

Dear Kevin and Katrina,

We'd love having you guys come to live with us. Jonathan is still at Hogwarts, and if I remember correctly, both of you need to go. We live pretty close to the school, so it should be fairly easy for you guys to attend. Send us an owl if you guys are near a giant castle.

With love from your older brothers,

Jonathan, Terence, Alex

Smiling, Jonathan attached the letter and sent Scorpio off. Then he went to rouse his brothers.

********************************

Sirius paced his cell for the eightieth time, wondering how his younger siblings were doing. He hadn't had any word from any of them, but he knew the Death Eaters knew something. 

"Hey! Evan Lestranger! Hey! Pay attention man!" Sirius yelled, hammering on the bars of his cell door.

The ex-Death Eater looked up, but said nothing. 

"Well, I don't know you too well, but you know my younger siblings. You know? Those two thin, black haired kids in the papers. Yeah?" Sirius asked, miming every word out. " Okay. Those two kids you used to teach curses to? Remember them? Yeahdo you know where they might have gone?"

The Death Eater said nothing. Finally he spoke in raspy voice. "They always wanted to go find their other brothers who they said they'd barely met. They were always talking about some Lupin guy, and telling me stories about that old school, Hogwarts." 

" They told you all that? They never talked to me about anything like that." Sirius replied, slightly hurt. The Death Eater laughed and fell silent, grinning softly and falling asleep. Sirius sighed and stared out his window. So his siblings were probably okay, he thought with a smile. Remus would take care of them. He knew that for sure.

And as always, please review!!!


	7. The Surprise Letter

AN: I know you guys are probably all wondering where Harry comes in. Well, it's in this chapterread on to find out where.

Chapter Seven: The Surprise Letter

Five years had passed since that memorable day. Sirius had escaped and was now living with them in their large, beautiful estate, full of magical creatures that Kit, Terence, Jon, Kevin, and Alex trained, in their new home: America. Remus had moved in too, just last year. 

At the current moment, it was a gorgeous and peaceful night, and the group was gathering for dinner.

" It's Sirius' night to cook isn't it?" Kit asked, wandering through the halls (Everyone had one night a week to cook dinner).

" Yep. Expect the delicious burnt food we always get," replied Alex as cheerfully as one could be when expecting such a meal.

" Yummy!" said Kit with false enthusiasm. "Where's Jon? He can always talk Sirius into allowing us to go out for dinner."

" I dunno. I heard no noise from his room," replied Alex, heading down the stairs.

" Poor guy. He's been all over those wizard college exams. I'll go check on him," said Kit worriedly heading back up the marble stairs.

Alex watched his sister head back up the stairs. She was just a touch taller, and thinner, (though just as beautiful) than she had been five years ago. He and his brothers were going to have to start fighting off the boys. Alex sighed just thinking about it. They were going to have work to do. 

Add the fact that Sirius' godson, Harry, was also moving in with them, and Kevin, Kit and himself were all moving back to England so Kit and Kevin could start attending Hogwarts with Harry and their pen-pals, the Weasleys, and Alex had plenty to fret about. 

With a sigh he turned, and continued his journey down to the kitchen, pausing for a moment to put a letter into the "Mail out" box for Harry. Already the awful smell of burnt food was wafting through the house.

***********************************

Harry Potter sat beside his cousin Dudley one rainy summer morning. Dudley was gulping down his orange juice so fast Harry was sure he was going to choke. Harry rather hoped he would, because at least then he would get some real food. Today's breakfast consisted of raw carrot sticks and apple slices.

" Do we have to eat this?" Dudley whined. Aunt Petunia looked him over.

" Well, sweetums, we have to if you want to go to Smeltings. However," she said, turning to Harry, " You can give Dudley yours if you're not going to eat it," and before Harry could reply, his food had been snatched away. He sighed.

Life had not been going too well since he had returned from the most interesting and terrifying year ever at Hogwarts. For one thing, his mail had been very limited, coming from only Sirius and Ron, with an occasional few letters from Hagrid, who was away doing Hogwarts business. Hermione hadn't written at all. Harry privately suspected this was because she was in Bulgaria with Viktor Krum.

The other problem was that Harry couldn't phone anyone, due to last summer's problem with the Weasleys. The Dursleys wanted no connection with anyone like that ever again. 

Harry, however, did not mind any of this as much as he usually would have. He had found a way to sneak out of the Dursleys' home at night (after he was sure that they were asleep), and fly about on his broomstick. England was exceptionally beautiful at night; thousands of twinkling lights from the cities made it look like a Christmas tree, shining bright with wax candles. Thinking of this, Harry sighed and got up from the table, hoping to get some sleep.

" Where do you think you're going?" asked Aunt Petunia sharply.

" Upstairs, why?" returned Harry coolly. Behind them Dudley gave a tremendous sigh and lurched up from the table, only to fall down again with a crash from slipping on some orange juice.

" Oh my Dudleykins!" shrieked Aunt Petunia. " Oh my poor baby! Are you okay?" While Aunt Petunia checked Dudley over, Harry quietly sneaked out of the kitchen and up into his room, bolting the door after him.

To his surprise, Hedwig, his owl, was waiting there for him with a letter. The letter was from Sirius. Harry carefully opened it, not daring to let his hopes lift. When he saw the contents of the letter, he gasped.

Dear Harry,

I'm writing this very fast, and I hope you will be able to oblige my question. Since I am your godfather, and Remus Lupin is probably the second closest thing you'd have to a godfather, we both want you to come and stay with us for the remaining month and a half. Then you can stay with my siblings for a week in England if you want to, just before school starts (Kit and Kevin will be attending with you). I know it isn't too safe getting you here. However, I have arranged for a transport (though judging by who I'm sending, you might never make it over). 

Can you have your things ready by twelve o' clock tomorrow night? Write back immediately. 

- Sirius

Harry reached for a quill and piece of parchment, but before his hand closed over it, Aunt Petunia called him.

" You've a letter!" She called. " I'm not going to wait here forever."

Thinking it was from Hermione, Harry rushed down the stairs, snatched the letter, and dashed back up again.

However, it wasn't from Ron or Hermione. The handwriting was unfamiliar and completely different from Hermione's precise hand. Having no clue what it was, Harry turned the letter over in his hand. The return address was from a totally different country, though he wasn't sure which one. Carefully opening the envelope, he pulled out the letter and started to read. Then, on second thought, he picked up the envelope and read: 

Harry J. Potter

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey 

Interested, Harry picked up the letter and began to read.

Dear Harry,

You and I have never met before, but you've met my older brother and Remus. My name is Alexander Black, and I'm your godfather Sirius' younger brother. 

I just wanted to welcome you before you came. I think I'll be picking you up soon, though I don't know for sure.

I do hope I will have the pleasure of meeting you soon. I have heard you will be coming to live with us soon. 

I look forward to meeting you on Sunday.

Yours Truly,

Alexander Black

Silently Harry reread the letters again and again. Then he grinned. Quickly he scratched a letter to Sirius, saying he'd be ready for anything that came, and made his way over to the closet and began to pull out his trunk. All of the sudden Harry felt very weary and exhausted. Slowly he drifted over to his bed, which had never looked so inviting, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*******************************

Meanwhile, at the Weasley household, Ron and his family were just sitting down to their normal breakfast. Percy was boring them all with talk about work. Fred and George were being reprimanded for their jokes again, and Ginny was doing her potions homework. Mr. Weasley was explaining to Mrs. Weasley about his newest muggle contraption, even though his wife was paying the least attention possible. Ron sighed and went back to his breakfast. He was almost done. After breakfast he'd go up and see if he had a letter from Kit or Harry. He knew that would cheer him up. Swallowing the last bit of orange juice, Ron swiftly left the table and headed upstairs to his room.

****************************************

Professor Snape was sitting in the library, stacks of huge volumes around him. He was currently thumbing through the eighth one, looking for signs of the children he'd seen before.

"Hmmm. I wonderI do wonder," mused Snape, thinking an idea through. The children had had weird eyes. He remembered that well. And the ability to hold one captive in flames, weakening them. Yes, he most certainly remembered that, thought Snape with a shiver, remembering how he had lain there in the road for five hours, trying to move after the strange children had left. He also remembered the pain, and the ultimate pain that came with that fire. Snape shivered again, and began flipping through another volume. Suddenly his eyes fell on something new, and he stopped and began to read.

It has been said that there are beings half-human and half-magical. Yet who are they? No, we are not talking about centaurs. We are talking human one parent and creature the other. The children that come out of these odd marriages have unexplainable power, such as the ability to use magic without wands, or sport other interesting unknown powers. So far only one family has ever been heard of to have this kind of blood in their family.

The rest of the page had been torn out. Snape sighed and reread the paragraph. One familyThe Blacks? Or had the Blacks inherited it from another line? Perhaps from 

No, Snape told himself. That's just too weird. But came a nagging voice in the corner of his mind, it all makes perfect sense

"No!" yelled Snape. "No! It doesn't make any sense! It doesn't fit together! So how can it be?" he roared, knocking over stacks of books. 

" Professor Snape! This is a LIBRARY! Do be QUIET!" snapped Madam Pomfrey from her desk. "And pick up those books! I will not have my library looking like a mess." Obediently Snape picked up the books, a new idea beginning to form in his mind.


	8. Introductions

Chapter Eight: Introductions

It was Sunday already. Kit and Kevin were on two of Sirius' flying bikes, headed towards England, with Alex close behind. 

" Wait up you two! Some of us aren't as young as you are!"

" Shut up, Alexander. Age has nothing to do with how fast you ride a motorcycle. NOTHING!" yelled Kevin, happily cutting in front of his sister, who let loose a loud exclamation.

" What the hell do you think you're doing Kevin?" she yelled, her bike careening off of its steady course.

" Having fun!" replied her brother happily, shooting ahead of his siblings.

" Well have fun some other way. It's very unappreciable to have some young hoodlum cut in front of your vision so suddenly," replied Kit primly.

" Yes, young hoodlum. Do calm down," mimicked Kevin.

" Alex! Make him stop!" whined Kit. 

" Kevin. Stop," said Alex, trying to read the map.

" Okay, invisibility shields up! Let's land!" yelled Alex.

" Privet Drive, here we come!" shouted Kevin, as the three bikes suddenly soared down to the earth.

******************************

Harry Potter found it hard to believe that he was really leaving. It was so unpredictedAll of his things were in the front hall, and the Dursleys were waiting for their guests, just like they had for the Weasleys.

Just then Harry heard a loud roaring noise. Aunt Petunia screamed. Three huge motorcycles appeared out of nowhere, each with a helmeted rider aboard. Two seconds later, the three passengers were headed up the front walk.

Harry didn't even hear the doorbell ring. But the Dursleys did. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hurried towards the front door, Dudley right behind them. Uncle Vernon started shoving Harry's things toward the people before they could even get their helmets off.

"Here are the boy's things. If anything's missing that's too bad. It's his problem. Now, you say we won't ever see him again, is that a promise? And-" Aunt Petunia was suddenly interrupted as the Blacks took off their helmets.

The oldest boy had shortened hair. He was tall and muscular, and looked like a mechanic. The next oldest boy had shoulder-length hair tied back into a ponytail like Ron' s brother, Bill. And the girl- wow, was the girl pretty! Her long black hair was loose and moved gently in the wind, and her beautiful eyes sparkled with mischief.

"How can it be that you are so rude to visitors?" asked the girl quietly. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon stared at her. 

"How obnoxious! We are letting you come to our home to pick up the boy and here you are telling us what to do! I can't believe a stranger could have the nerve!" sputtered Uncle Vernon angrily.

"You're right, how could we have been? Stay for dinner, let's make it up to you," Dudley's voice cut through Uncle Vernon's. Harry stared at his cousin. His fat face wore an expression of heartsick love. The girl looked very disturbed, but before she could say anything, the younger boy answered. 

" We'd love to stay." he said, smiling prankishly at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who looked appalled at their son. There was a long moment of silence.

"Well" Uncle Vernon looked as if this decision was killing him. "If my son wants you to, come on in," he said with a loud, very audible sigh.

" Why thank you, kind sir!" said the older boy, sarcasm heavy on his voice. 

" Can I help you out of your jackets?" asked Harry, coming up from behind the girl and gently taking hold of her leather motorcycle jacket. 

" Sure," she replied with a smile." My name's Kit. You've got to be Harry."

" Yeah, that would be me," replied Harry, hanging up he jacket and taking the boys' too, listening as they introduced themselves as Kevin and Alex. Kit just happened to be wearing a tank top that day, and as Harry turned, he caught a glimpse of color on her upper right arm.

" What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to her arm. Kevin and Alex turned. Harry also noticed he had Dudley's attention as well.

"Ah, what?" Kit asked, covering her arm.

"Let's think," replied Kevin. " Perhaps what you're covering there?"

"Covering? What am I covering." Kit said nervously. 

"Kit. Show me what's on your arm," said Alex sternly. Kit gulped and held out her arm, turning her head so she wouldn't have to see her older brother's reaction.

"When did you have this done?" asked Alex. " Kevin come and see this. Who designed it for you?"

Harry leaned over and looked at the girl's arm. Tattooed on it was a coat of arms, a B supported by two black unicorns, with a crown at the top.

" I designed it myself. At first I wanted everyone to have one, but I knew that neither Sirius nor Jon would go for it, so I decided to do it on myself. One of the greatest muggle tattoo artists did it for me. Turned out well didn't it?" she asked with a grin.

" Yeah," said Harry. " Can you design one for me?"

"Sure, after I'm done doing the one for the Weasleys," replied Kit.

"You know the Weasleys?" asked Harry. Dudley was beginning to look bored.

"Yeah. Ron's my penpal. And Fred and George are Kevin's best friends," replied Kit.

" No way! Ron's my best friend." Harry exclaimed.

" That is one major coincidence," replied Kit.

"I think dinner's ready. Why don't we all move to the kitchen?" Dudley interrupted.

"Uh, okay." Kit looked startled at Dudley's sudden appearance. Apparently she hadn't noticed he was there.

"Follow me then," said Dudley imperiously. Harry could see Kit stifling a laugh, Kevin and Alex too, as they all followed Dudley to the kitchen.

*********************************

Dinner was a hilarious affair, at least for Kit, Harry, Alex and Kevin. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were so uptight and terse, and Kit had loved the attention she'd gotten when Aunt Petunia had seen her tattoo. Dudley was boring them all stiff with talk about his school, his friends, and what he did in his spare time. It was obvious that Dudley had a major crush on Kit, though he wasn't exactly sure on what to do about it. 

Kit found this funny. Kevin didn't. He didn't like it that some fat, stupid muggle boy was falling for his clever sister. She was too good for him. He'd better stay away from her, thought Kevin angrily, watching Dudley stare at his sister with adoration. Kit rolled her eyes in Kevin's direction, indicating severe boredom. Kevin shook his head, silently telling Kit not to make too big a deal over it. Across the table Kev could see his older brother and Harry exchanging stories. 

Now Harry was a guy he'd like Kit to get to know better. And Ron too. They both were wizards, with good, strong personalities who wouldn't let Kit get hurt. Kevin sighed; knowing his sister would hate him for thinking these thoughts. She loathed it when he became all protective and everything. So Kevin decided not to say anything, shoving his mashed potatoes around his plate and wishing he could be anywhere but here.

Alex must have noticed his younger brother's discomfort, because he immediately started downing his food, as if trying to shorten the meal. Kevin smiled at him in gratitude, mouthing the words, "Thank you", to his older brother. Alex just shook his head with a grin. 

An hour later the meal was over, and the three Blacks and Harry all stood, making ready to leave.

"Wait!" said Dudley suddenly. "Why don't you stay overnight?" he asked, directing his question to Kit more than to anyone else.

"Ah, that's really okay, but, uh, we'll go. Long way to travel." Kit said nervously, moving towards her older brothers. Dudley frowned, as if trying to work out what she'd said.

"Come on Harry, let's go load up the motorcycles," said Kit, grabbing her new friend's arm and pulling him out the door. Kevin and Alex followed suit. 

It took the four a full hour to load everything onto the three bikes, which Harry absolutely loved. Two more minutes were spent choosing who Harry would ride with (it turned out to be Alex, since he was the one who had been driving the longest), and then they were off, Hedwig and Harry's past, silent shadows behind them.

**********************************

It was late when Harry awoke in a huge canopy bed located in a strange room. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" said a very cheerful Kit, coming in with a tray of bacon, pancakes, and orange juice. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. What time is it?" Harry replied between bites of his pancakes.

"Around ten. You slept in pretty late for a weekday. We put a spell on you to forget the time difference." Kit answered. "Well, I'll leave you alone for awhile, so you can finish your breakfast," she said, walking towards the door.

"You don't have to go. If you want to stay, please do. I'd like to learn more about you," said Harry quickly.

"Really? Well, okay then. Afterwards if you want, I can take you on a tour," Kit said, returning to Harry's bedside and sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Sounds great. So, where did you grow up?" For the next hour and a half, Harry asked questions and Kit answered them; about Azkaban, what she did for fun, her older brothers, and who had cooked breakfast.

Shortly after, Harry was given a tour of the estate on unicorn-back (It turned out that the unicorns on Kit's tattoo were actually the Black emblem, the black coloring where there was usually white, and gorgeous where there was always bright gold, making them an exceptional beauty). Kit was actually riding on her own pet; a winged horse called a Thestral, who had the power of invisibility. 

They were now on their way to Kit's pride and joy, the Blacks large "collection" of magical creatures. Fairly soon they reached a large, fenced in area, full of forest and other habitats.

"Welcome," said Kit simply, pulling open a gate and leading Harry into the area. Harry could distantly sense movement in the corner of his eyes, and when he turned for a better look, his heart nearly stopped. 

"Kit, are thosewerewolves?" asked Harry, his heart thumping in fear.

"Yep. I tamed them from when they were cubs. They're gentle now. You can pet them if ya like," replied his new friend.

"Ah, that's okay. I like my fingers where they are." Harry replied; knowing Hagrid would have loved this place. Kit laughed and they continued on their way. 

"Up here, in this lake, are merpeople and other swimming creatures. They understand a bit of English. You can try talking to them if you want. Terence teaches them in his spare time, which isn't often, as he's always at work." Kit's smile turned into a thoughtful frown, which brightened as the merpeople came to the surface.

"Go on Harry. Say something," Kit urged.

"Uh, how are you?" asked Harry, having no idea what to say to merpeople.

"We?" they replied slowly, trying to make the human noises.

"Very well." Harry replied.

"Good" the merpeople said, happily disappearing into the water again.

"Too much air makes them sick," Kit explained. "Also in the lake are grindylows - Rem loves them - and kelpies which Jon and I trained last year. They're water demons that appear usually as horses with reeds and such for manes and tails. Hippocampi, which are crosses between horses and fish - they're the merpeople's pets- stay in the lake as well, and fire crabs, which are jeweled tortoises." 

"Oh," Harry wheeled his unicorn around and followed Kit up the sloping hill. 

"There're griffins over there. Sirius insists we keep some. They're in honor of your parents, Harry," said Kit quietly, pointing. The beasts were magnificent; Harry couldn't stop staring. 

"We have a collection of birds, including phoenixes, in our aviary, where Kevin, and probably Terence too, will take you tomorrow, since that's their specialty. Over there are a group of centaurs, though they and other half-human, half-creatures are allowed to leave whenever they wish.

"To your right you can see a pride of sphinxes. Every day I ride out to see what their riddle of the day is," said Kit, pointing to a bunch of lions with human faces. 

"To your left there are several Hippogriffs. Sirius considers them sacred, since one helped him escape death. Though you already know that don't you?

"Come on. Up ahead are my favorite creatures of all time!" said Kit, racing up to the edge of a dangerous looking cliff. Another cliff lay parallel to it, with huge caves in the surface facing the two kids. The ground that lay before them was blackened by fire. Nothing grew there, and it was all deserted. Harry glanced over at Kit, who was holding a whistle.

"Kit, no don't-." It was too late. The shrill blast of the whistle sounded before Harry could finish his sentence. A loud screeching noise confirmed Harry's greatest fears; they were now in Dragon territory.

Huge, beautiful creatures, ten dragons suddenly appeared from the cliffs to the teens' right. They landed with a loud, earthshaking thud. Kit grinned. 

"There are more," Kit explained. "I didn't want to startle you with too many at a time. There's one of each kind here, all males. 

"Fire is my specialty. I guess that's why dragons and I have always gotten along well," she said, proceeding to name which breed of dragon each came from. "The one on the far left is an Antipodean Opaleye, famous for their multi-colored eyes. He's my favorite. The next one is a Chinese Fireball, named because of his mushroom shaped fireballs. That's a Common Welsh Green, the kind Rem likes, noted for his particular roar. A Hebridean Black, Sirius' favorite, is to the Welsh's right. You already know this Hungarian Horntail, I'm sure, which is Jon's favorite. He likes to sit out here for hours at a time, just watching the creature. It's the one you battled last year." The dragon leaned forward and sniffed Harry out. "There's a Peruvian Vipertooth over in the corner, the smallest of the dragons, and the one to Kevin's liking. The Romanian Longhorn, to the Viper's right, is our newest edition. Terence likes him. Charlie just flew him out, and they're famous for their horns. The Swedish Short-snout is over there, and nearby is the Ukrainian Ironbelly, the largest of the dragons, and Alex's favorite breed. And that greenish-black one over to the side is a Norwegian Ridgeback. He has always responded to the name 'Norbert' or 'Bertie'. Ron' s brother, Charlie sent him over to me, since they can only hold a limited amount of dragons in Romania. It's a law." 

At the name "Norbert" Harry's head snapped up. Was it possible that this Norbert was Hagrid's old pet? It was! Harry stared as the dragon gently rose into the air and flew over to him, lowering it's large head until he was level with Harry.

"Whoa" whispered Harry. 

"You two know each other," said Kit. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, he stayed at our school for awhile, he was our gamekeeper's-How did you know?" Harry asked.

"I told you dragons and I have always gotten along well. That's the reason," was the calm reply.

"You can talk to magical creatures?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Yep. I think it has to do with the blood in me, because no one else, excluding Kevin, can do it." At Harry's confused glance Kit explained, "All except Kevin are my half-brothers. I believe it has something to do with my mother being a vampire. The blood must give you different powers or something. Kev will talk to the animals only when he feels like it. He doesn't like communicating with them very much." 

Kit wheeled her unicorn down a thin path leading towards an enclosure full of hogs, sheep and cows. "Time to feed my babies," she said cheerfully. "If you don't want to watch I'll understand," she called. Harry shook his head, following Kit down the path.

"I can take it," he replied, helping Kit to open the gate. The animals inside didn't move. 

"Hehe! Cowboy time," said Kit, letting loose an animalistic roar, and plunging into the enclosure. Harry followed her example. Shrieking like mad, the two shooed the animals out into the dragon's territory. In moments the dragons in the line attacked the animals, soon joined by the other dragons. The two kids left the creatures to their meal.

"Oh, hey, and there's one of my pet Jarveys! I've been looking for him for ages!" Kit exclaimed, picking up the ferret- like beast.

"Hello, stupid!" said the Jarvey cheerfully. Harry stared.

"Hehe talks," said Harry, accepting the Jarvey from Kit.

"Yep. That's what Jarveys are famous for. They also enjoy using rude terms in their sentences," said Kit, nudging her unicorn forward. "You can name him if you like." 

"Okayuh, how about Draco?" asked Harry with a grin, handing the Jarvey back to Kit.

"Draco. That's good. All of my pets will hereafter be named after constellations," Kit replied decidedly.

"Oh, no," said Draco unhappily.

"Oh, shut up," said Kit. Harry grinned as the Jarvey settled around Kit's shoulders, blending in with her hair.

"There's a group of Mooncalves over there. They're interesting creatures that dance a certain dance during a full moon. This dance is believed to be some sort of intense ritual." Just then something black and furry hopped onto Harry's unicorn. The beast snorted and whinnied nervously.

"Whoa," said Harry nervously, reigning the unicorn in. Carefully Harry attempted to lift the creature, which turned out to be a Niffler, off of the unicorn. This did no good, as the little creature seemed quite intent on getting Harry's brand new watch. The Niffler kept jumping up and down on the unicorn's broad back, trying to get Harry's watch, which drove the unicorn into a frenzy. Soon the beast was bucking and rearing wildly. Kit dismounted and tried to calm the poor unicorn. But the beast had had enough. It had been bad enough with Harry's quick riding lesson before they'd left, and this was the cap on the bottle. The beast reared one last time, and before Kit could move, the giant horse had dropped right on top of her. Silver hoofs cut into the girl's back and arms. The unicorn threw Harry, and bolted for the stable. Harry sat down where he was, shaking the dizziness from his head. Then he noticed Kit.


	9. The tour

Chapter Nine: The Tour

The girl was bleeding heavily. 

"Kit? Kit are you okay? Kit, answer me!" Harry was beginning to get scared. His friend hadn't moved since the unicorn had left. "Kit! Kit! Wake up!" Harry was getting hysterical. 

Just then Draco spoke up. "I'll keep guard over her, make sure she's alright," he said. "You go. Grab Dog-man. Say come quick. Grab others too. Wolf-man especially. He know what to do. Go!"

Harry raced off toward the house, running as fast as he could, tears streaming down his cheeks.

************************************

Sirius was seated in a large armchair opposite the huge windows, when he heard his godson's shouts. 

"Sirius! Terry! Alex! Jon! Kevin! Professor Lupin! Come quick! Kit's hurt!" Sirius bolted to his feet, grabbed a jacket and tore outside, spinning Harry around in a circle.

"What happened?" asked Sirius, running towards the stable and leading out a giant black unicorn. "Hop aboard."

Harry did so, explaining the situation. The two raced off to where Harry said the injured Kit lay. 

"Damn Nifflers," muttered Sirius angrily as they sped across the grounds.

"STOP!" yelled Harry, spotting Kit. Sirius dismounted quickly. Draco looked up as they approached. Sirius knelt, carefully inspecting his younger sister. 

"She okay Dog-man?" asked Draco worriedly. 

" I don't think so," said Sirius. "Harry, I need you to go and get Kevin. Tell him to go and get Remus and Jon from work. Then you and Alex need to come to the spare room on the fourth floor. "

"Okay," said Harry. 

"I'll take Kit. Go and get Kevin, Little Man, and hurry!" Harry raced off again, not having half a clue where Kevin might be.

************************************

Somehow Sirius managed to get Kit back to the castle. She hadn't moved at all, and Sirius was starting to get very worried. Sirius had set his sister on the gigantic bed, and had taken a seat in a nearby armchair.

Then the door opened, and Rem, Terry, Jon, Alex, Kev, and Harry walked in. 

"Is she okay?" asked Kevin in a small voice. He and Kit were probably the closest of all the siblings, even besides Alex. 

"Remus?" asked Sirius, worry in his voice.

"She'll be fine. I need some of that healing potion I've got in my study. Can you grab it for me Kevin?" Remus was smart, Sirius decided, watching Kev leave the room. He knew that if Kevin stayed in the room too long he'd get hysterical. 

Kevin returned with the bottle a few moments later. Carefully Remus poured some down Kit's throat. The girl's cuts and bruises healed instantly. Then she coughed, sputtered, opened her eyes and said, "What the heck was that?"

Remus laughed. "She'll be fine, you guys. Just give her some rest. Go on now." Carefully he shooed everyone out of the room. Then he turned off the light and let Kit sleep for awhile.

****************************************

"I suspect either Kit or Kevin has given you a tour of the house. Am I right?" Remus asked an hour later, as they finished lunch.

"Actually, all I've seen so far is the outside," Harry admitted.

"Really? Well then, you must see the house. The Blacks used to be of nobility here, which is why the house and estate is so large," Remus said, leading Harry through the marble halls. "Each of the bedrooms are magnificently done. Kit and Kev, the artists in the family, designed them themselves." 

Harry noticed that now they were on the second floor of the vast house, in a large hallway with windows on one side, and doors on the other. 

"In here is Kev's room," said the werewolf, knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" came a lazy drawl from inside. 

"Kevin? It's me, Remus. I'm taking Harry on a tour. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Door's unlocked," came the short reply. Remus frowned slightly, but opened the door nonetheless. 

Kevin's room was rather large, decked in a beautiful bright blue. The floor was hardwood, polished so that they could see their reflection in it. Kevin's bed, unmade though it was, had to be the center of attention. Made out of mahogany wood, the king-sized bed stood over next to the huge windows, facing the sloping lawns of the Black estate. A desk stood to Harry and Remus' left, covered in papers, scraps of parchment, quills, and books. A large owl cage, holding a sleeping Scorpio, was suspended from the ceiling. A cauldron, big and jet-black, was filled with some sort of half cooked experiment. An arcade system was rigged up in the corner and surrounded by cushions and futons.

Harry could see right away how Kevin and the Weasley twins could be best friends. All around him were Filibuster fireworks, dungbomb materials, and other concoctions. Kevin was sprawled across a large armchair opposite the door reading a stack of comic books and chewing on what looked like a piece of one of Mrs. Weasley's pies. Upon finishing the book he was on, Kevin glanced over and quickly raised his chin, as in some sort of greeting. Harry stood there, quite unsure of what to do. No one at Hogwarts ever did anything like that, and Dudley certainly NEVER would even have thought of it.

Kevin sighed and explained, "It's a type of greeting. You sorta raise your chin, like I just did, and it's like a hello." 

"Oh," said Harry feeling rather foolish.

"Come along then, Harry, we haven't even begun the tour yet," said Remus cheerfully.

Their next stop was Kit's room, which was one door down. Her room was just as large as Kevin's room, though less cluttered, far neater, and much more airy. The entire room was decked in jade green, a gorgeous light rose, ivory, and mahogany wood. The floor was polished and shone brightly in the midday sun. The open windows, facing the sprawling beauty of the estate, had silky jade and light rose drapes that fell to the floor. Kit's bed, which was located over towards the wall, was neatly made, in its jade comforters and ivory pillows embroidered with roses. A Jarvey bed, holding a sleeping Cassiopeia, was like a miniature trundle bed, pulling out of Kit's bed. One entire wall of her room was bookshelves, filled with thick volumes. A desk, standing near the door, was equipped with all of the necessary studying materials. A shelf over the desk held schoolbooks. An ornate wooden sign, hanging over the door, read: Dragonspawn. A large easel leaned against the far left; nearby were painting and drawing materials. The room was filled with sunshine and fresh air.

"Greetings!" the two jumped. Draco had entered the room unnoticed and was cheerily smiling up at them.

Rem smiled and stroked the Jarvey's soft head. "I'm taking Harry on a tour, want to come?" he asked.

"Yessiree half-wit!" replied Draco, hopping onto Remus' shoulder. They left.

Three other rooms, bedsides the beautiful bathroom, were on that floor. These consisted of the library, which was stacked with volumes of both muggle and magical books; Sirius' study, piled with papers and documents was next; a guestroom, located next to Kit's room, would be Harry's for as long as he chose to the stay there. A huge staircase at the end of the hall led to the third floor. 

The rest of the house, and the bedroom, were pretty much done in the same style as Kit and Kevin's rooms. Other "extra" rooms consisted of the family room, where Remus said the entire family relaxed after dinner, the other older boys' studies, an observatory, and indoor gym, a greenhouse, filled with exotic plants, and at least five extra guestrooms. 

The older Black boys Harry liked on the spot. Twenty-five- year-old Alexander's wry humor and sarcasm made him funny, though rather alone. The third eldest boy in the house, he was the one who kept everyone one their toes with his jokes, laughter, and phrases. He was also almost always in trouble with Sirius, as Alex was a real partygoer, who loved dancing and clubs. 

Terence, the second eldest at twenty-eight, was the supreme ruler. No one messed with him. He had assumed a lot of responsibility while Sirius was in Azkaban, and Sirius was happy to let his little brother keep it. 

Jonathan, at twenty-three, reminded Harry a lot of Ron's older brother, Percy. He too had a job at the ministry, working as an undercover spy in foreign nations. However, when not in work mode, Jon usually acted as the buffer between his older and younger siblings.

After the tour and dinner was over, Kevin came into Harry's room to help him unpack. Downstairs, Harry could hear Alex and Terry happily, though noisily, doing the dishes. Next door Kit, who had recovered, was singing as she painted. Sirius and Remus were in Sirius' study, discussing things in quiet voices. Jon was in the library, studying for the next leg of his education, a wizard college by the name of Lacigam. 

As he and Kevin traded jokes, Harry felt a weird feeling inside of him. It wasn't until after Harry was done unpacking, Kevin had gone back to his room, and everything was quiet, that Harry understood what it was. For the first time in the fifteen years of his life, Harry James Potter, one of the most famous wizards of all time, had a real family.


	10. A Secret Revealed

Chapter Ten: A secret revealed

Harry sat in a large padded armchair in his room, trying to find the potion Professor Snape had assigned them to create and write about. It wasn't in his Potions textbook, and its ingredients were not mentioned in A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Harry sighed in frustration. Maybe Kit knew what the potion, one that made you extremely flexible, did or how to make it. 

Just then Harry heard the sounds of a tiny bell ringing.

He glanced at his watch, a gift from Sirius. It was a blue-ish green color, with Harry's name inscribed on the center, with a long brown wand underneath. Every half an hour gold stars would explode from the wand's tip, and it would make a sound. One could never guarantee what sound it would make though, and it did have some rather unpleasant ones. The watch read twelve thirty. 

Harry sighed and made up his mind. Grabbing his textbook, he headed next door. 

"Hey Kit!" Harry called, knocking on the door. 

'What?" came the groggy reply. Harry guessed she'd be asleep. Carefully he opened the door. Kit was curled in her bed, a thick book lying next to her. Her eyes were half-open and her hair was slightly mussed. Harry grinned and walked over to her.

"Do you know what an arcromatic potion is?" he asked.

"Hmmmnot off the top of my head. But there's a book I know that can probably help you," she replied, getting out of bed and trotting over to the bookshelf. "Now where is it? Ah, here we go. " She pulled an old, battered book off the shelf. "It was my mothers," she explained, handing it carefully to him. "Be careful with it okay?"

Harry nodded his thanks and left the room. He slipped into the chair he'd been in, the book in his lap. All of the sudden a great, powerful wind started up, and the book flew open, flipping through the pages. Harry covered his eyes as things began to fly around the room crazily. 

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the wind stopped. Objects clattered to the floor. Harry looked around, and then turned his gaze back onto the book. The page it was on had been book-marked with a thin, fragile piece of paper, or what Harry interpreted to be a piece of paper. When he picked it up, however, he found that it was instead a photograph, small enough to fit in his hand, which Harry knew was taken by a magical camera, since the people in it were moving. It seemed to have been taken years ago. 

Harry peered closer at it. A young woman with dark hair stood with her arm wrapped around a small, doll-like baby; which Harry decided was a girl because of the way the black curls were styled. A teenage boy had a littler kid on his shoulders. A tall, gruff man stood nearby, a five-year-old wrapped around his knees. A youthful man was beaming next to him with his hand on a younger boy's shoulder, and as Harry looked at the picture harder, he saw that it was a young Sirius and most likely, judging by the tousled hair, the younger boy was Alex. 

This meant that the others in the picture were members of the family as well. The baby would be Kit, Harry decided, and the kid on the teen's shoulders was most likely Kevin. The boy wrapped around the older man's knees was probably Jon. The boy that held Kevin had to be Terenceand the adultsthe adults were Sirius' father and stepmotherKit's parents. Everyone was smiling, and looked happy and serene. They waved cheerily up at him.

Harry examined the parents in the family closely. Kit's mother had dark hair and beautiful green eyes that had a certain, unforgettable sparkle to them. Her skin was pure white, and her fangs gleamed in her smile. Kit's father was tall and dignified; black hair with a tint of green and silver fell into his deep, brown-almost-golden eyes. His features were sharply chiseled and firm. His smile was a happy one though; Harry had no doubt of this. 

And there was something in the picture's background that Harry couldn't quite make out. The, quite suddenly, two gleaming, evil red eyes peered out of the darkness. Harry felt a dull pain in his head. He closed his eyes quickly and took several deep breaths. When he looked at the picture again, the eyes had vanished.

Harry calmed himself down, telling himself that it was just an apparition, that there really hadn't been eyes looking at him. But there were, and Harry felt he couldn't ignore them. 

He looked up the potion quickly, scribbled down a hurried composition about it, and then closed the book thoughtfully, deciding to create the potion itself later.

Why had the picture been stuck in the book, of all places? Why was there a pair of haunted red eyes staring up at him? Where had the photo been taken? A voice startled Harry out of his thoughts.

"Hey buddy, it's lunchtime. You can continue homework later," it was Sirius. Harry nodded, thrust the picture into his jeans, and hurried off downstairs behind his godfather.

***********************************

The rest of the time Harry was to spend with the Blacks passed swiftly. Kit had enjoyed every minute of it; from the water fights, to the dragon taming, to swimming in the huge, ice cold lake with the merpeople, to studying together, and last, just having someone her age to fool around with. 

At the current moment, Kit, Kevin, Harry and Alex were all in a frenzy of packing. Alex had applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts, and had been accepted. This meant that the three younger companions, Harry, Kit and Kev were to move to England a week and half before scheduled. The flat had already been rented; their furniture had been bought. Now all they needed to do was to finish packing. Kit sighed. Tomorrow they would leave her newly beloved homeland into a country that had never really gotten along with her or her family. The ministry over there was still trying to find Sirius. 

"Kit? It's dinnertime sunshine. You can finish packing later." Terence' s voice sounded through the halls. 

"One second, I've only got to throw this last thing in my trunk." Kit called back. They had decided to buy her and Kevin new robes once in England. They again needed dress robes, so both Kit and Kev would get those with their new ones.

"Kit!" came an urgent call from Kevin. "Come on! I'm hungry!" Quickly Kit ran to the bathroom to wash her hands. Not bothering to use the towels, she wiped her wet hands on her capris and headed downstairs. 

Dinner was just as usual. The amount of talking, laughter, joking, and who knows what else, hadn't changed, and Kit hoped that with their absence, it wouldn't. 

Alex was downing one beer after another. Terence was reprimanding his drinking. Remus was talking to Jon. Sirius and Kevin were discussing new pranks to be pulled during Kev's stay at Hogwarts. Only Harry and Kit herself were silent, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

After dinner the entire family and Harry sat round the large family room. Alex, usually so vivacious, had taken one to many beers, and was currently fast asleep on the sofa. 

Terence had finally shut up, only to start on Harry and Kevin about making sure they didn't get into trouble at Hogwarts. When Terry wasn't looking, Kit saw Sirius pass some things to Harry. Hopefully whatever it was would not get them expelled. 

Jon, sitting next to her, had his head buried in his book, The Completed Guide to Foreign Languages. Quickly Kit reached over and plucked the book from his grasp. Glancing at the author, she barely had time to register that it was not by a wizard or witch before Jon had taken it back. Kit stuck her tongue out at him. To her immense surprise, her older brother stuck his out at her, and added onto that, he put the book down and made a very grotesque face. Kit giggled and made one back at him. Two seconds later they were in a full out face war. The other people in the room could only laugh as they watched the two siblings try to freak the other out.

For Kit, it was a change. Usually it was she and Alex who did stuff like this. Jon was always to busy. 

After an hour more of talking, joking, etc, everyone except Harry, Kit and Alex headed off to bed. The two (Alex was still asleep) stayed up talking till about midnight, before they finally decided to wake Alex and get to bed. 

This was easier said than done. For one, Alex was a very heavy sleeper. Two, when woken up, he often hit the people nearest him. Kit got a black eye and Harry got a bloody nose from Alex's insane punches. Finally they got him up, Alex's arms supported over Kit and Harry's shoulders.

Kit walked up the stairs with Harry, helping support her drunken older brother, who was singing odd bits of different songs at the top of his lungs.

"I'll be the one Oops I did it againI'm a genie in a bottleMy heart will go on"Alex yelled.

"Is he always like this?" asked Harry.

"To legit, to legit to quit hey" warbled Alex.

"Ah, no." Kit replied.

"Help me hear the music of my heartForever youngI will always love youI do cherish youAnd then a hero comes along" screeched Alex.

"A hero better come along soon, cause if you don't stop singing, you're gonna be dead," Terence had appeared out of nowhere.

"It's gonna be me!" sang Alex drunkenly.

"Yes it is, in five, four, three, two" Terence' s countdown was cut off by a "Celebrate good times come on!" outburst. 

"That's it man. You two, this may not be suited for younger children." Said Terry, grabbing his younger brother and shoving him into the wall. 

"Violence is not good," said Alex, who was hanging a good four inches off of the ground. Swiftly Terence grabbed his wand, and magicked a nail out of the wall. Taking Alex's shirt collar, he loped it over the nail and let his little brother hang there.

"You'd better not be thinking of leaving him there," came a soft voice. Jon stood at the foot of the stairs in a bathrobe and his pajamas. "Kit, Harry, get to bed. It will be your first time on a flight tomorrow, and you'll need you rest. Terence, you'd better go back upstairs before you murder someone. Alex, come down to the kitchen with me for a hangover cure, as that's what you're going to have in the morning." Good old Jon was once again the peacemaker. 

"Goodnight Terence. Night Jon. Night Harry. See you in the morning Alex," exhausted, Kit climbed into bed, glanced over to her trunk, empty Jarvey carrier (Draco had decided to come along though he didn't want to sleep in the carrier overnight), and other luggage by the door, smiled once, and fell into a deep sleep.

******************************************

The next morning dawned cold and cloudy, looking almost as if it would rain. This, of course, made no difference towards the young travelers, excluding Alex, who still had one massive hangover, despite Jon's many healing charms. 

Terry and Jon were helping Sirius to load up the SUV with Harry, Kit, and Kev's school trunks. Kit, dressed in black cotton bellbottoms and a T-shirt, was brewing up the fastest hangover potion one could conjure in the living room for Alex. Harry, dressed in jeans and a shirt, was in the corner talking with Remus about vacation arrangements. Kevin was in the other room, coaxing the assortment of pet animals into their carriers.

Half and hour later the entire family stood at a crowded airport gate, ready for the last good-byes. 

Jon was the first to begin. "Katrina, I'll miss you little girl. Take pride in what you do and don't settle for less than your best. Kevin, do your best to stay out of trouble. Don't go around looking for pranks to pull, no matter what Sirius and Rem have told you. Alex," Jon's voice turned pleading "Try not to get too wild when we're not around. It could end up very nasty. Harry take care of yourself little man. You'll always be my bro." Finished with his little "speech" Jon, swiftly walked away.

Sirius was next, beginning in a far more fatherly way than usual. "Kevin, I expect no letters from Dumbledore saying you've pulled one of your massive pranks. Do NOT go looking for trouble. Katrina, don't let anyone drag you down. Keep moving up, and remember we'll always love you. Harry, I value the times we spend together. I hope we won't start to grow apart again. Keep in touch. Alexbe responsible. I do not want to see you back here until summertime, understand?" Alex nodded. Sirius gave them all a smile and headed over to Jon.

Terence came next. "Now, I want you all to be good. Do not get into trouble. You can do anything you put your minds to. Respect others, keep your family close at heart. God bless." Turning, he followed his other brothers.

Remus cleared his throat. "My turn already? All right then my little ones, listen closely. The world may have been cruel to you. They may have turned you away, not listened to what you had to say. They may have laughed in your faces, not believed in the truth. That is no excuse to do the same to others. I expect you already know how to behave, so I won't bore you into stupidity with another long speech. I will say this however. Remember what you were taught this summer. Keep it in your minds, in your hearts. Do not let anything come between you four. You are now a family. I love you all." 

Just then the announcer's voiced blared out across the airport. "Flight 2045, headed for England, is ready for boarding. 2045 ready for boarding." The other Blacks returned over to the gate.

"Good luck," Sirius said, giving his siblings hugs.

"Love ya," said Terence simply.

"Behave," said Jon sternly.

"Miss you already," Remus said.

Turning and beginning to walk up the ramp to the plane, Harry felt something within him begin to tug at his eyes. Biting his lip hard, he willed himself not to cry. You'll see them again Potter, Harry told himself. Just wait till summer. 

*************************************

The plane ride was long. And boring. Kit didn't mind though. She and Harry had already been to the cockpit twice, watching the pilots as they flew the huge airship. Now it was around eleven, and they were still above the Atlantic Ocean. Kevin and Alex were sitting two seats and a row across from Harry and Kit, both fast asleep. 

Kit sighed and stared out the window. 

"What's the matter?" asked Harry, taking two sodas from the passing flight attendant and passing one to Kit. She opened, taking a sip.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," she replied.

"Oh. In that case, have you ever noticed that soda tastes far different when in the air than it does while you're down on the ground? It'ssort of flat, but not really. Know what I mean?" Harry was fascinated with everything on the plane. He kept dragging Kit back to the bathroom to show her something new he'd found. Kit smiled, remembering the look on Harry's face as they watched their mini TV's. It was his first plane ride.

Kit had been on a plane three times before. The first was when they flew from England to the US. The second and third trips had been when she and Kevin had flown back to England to get Remus, their godfather, to come live with them. 

"Hey Kit. Let's do something," Harry said excitedly. 

"It's almost midnight Harry. Everyone's asleep. There's nothing to do." Kit replied. As they were still on American time, she was still wide-awake, and knew that neither of them would fall asleep any time soon.

"That's why it will be fun," said Harry, unbuckling and grabbing Kit arm, trying to pull her up. "Come on!"

"Can I at least get unbuckled first?" asked Kit, try to free her arm and get the seat-buckle undone.

"Hurry!" said Harry acting like this was the most fun he'd ever had. Kit shook her head, pushed her long braid out of her face and followed the other fifteen-year-old down the aisle.

"Where are we going?" asked Kit.

"I dunno. Wherever this trail takes us!" Harry replied.

"To the back of the plane ya idiot. Can we go back to our seats now?"

"Fine," grumbled Harry, turning around. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"In the middle of the night, it's on sleep mode. Come on. Let's try to get some rest." The two headed back and once again took their seats.

Kit fell asleep fairly quickly after that, though Harry woke her up so much she pulled out her wand and cast a sleeping spell on him. 

Three hours later, the 2045 plane, headed to London International Airport, landed in England.


	11. Hogwarts

Chapter Eleven: Hogwarts

The three Blacks and Harry stood at the baggage claim in the busy airport of London. Harry stood slightly apart, looking around at the place he'd once called home. It was strange, but ever since his move to the US, England had become just another place on the map. Harry had even lost much his English accent, and he often used American words instead of the English terms he'd grown up using. Yet, Harry had missed his birth home, and he was very happy to be back. 

***********************************

The flat was quite small. Three small bedrooms, a tiny bathroom, a sitting room, and a miniscule kitchen made up the entire place. Alex instructed that Harry and Kevin would share the largest room, Kit would have the smallest, and he would take the middle one. Their furniture had already arrived, and they spent four days getting used to England and unpacking whatever they could. All too soon, they were reloading their trunks and heading to King's Cross, exactly one week before the starting day, ready to board the Hogwarts express. 

*****************************************

Severus Snape was down in his dungeon rooms. Once again he had failed to get the Defense Against the Dark Art job. Once again, he thought. Snape shook his head, quite disappointed in himself. The job had been right in his grasp. A knock at the door interrupted the angry teacher's thoughts.

"What?" barked Snape.

The door opened slowly, revealing a slightly harassed Professor McGonagall. 

"What do you want Minerva?" snapped Snape angrily.

"You know Dumbledore would have let you have the job, but someone better came along. Shame really." God she was really rubbing it in, thought Snape, watching McGonagall wander around his study. "Aside from that, Dumbledore wishes you to go up to the entrance hall. The new Defense teacher and his companions will be arriving shortly." 

"Fine," said Snape, brushing past Minerva, heading out to the damp hall, and storming up the stone stairs. Minerva sighed and followed him. So immature, she thought, so immature.

******************************************

"So, are you going to show me around Hogwarts?" They had finally arrived at Harry's school. Alex had gone to meet the staff and attend a meeting. Kit and Harry were now standing in the large entrance hall, as Kevin had decided to go with Alex. 

"Uh, okay," said Harry, taking his friend's arm and leading her to the Great Hall. 

"This is the Great Hall. It's where we eat and have important meeting and events, like the Christmas Ball held last year. I think they'll be holding it again." Harry added as an afterthought.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Kit frantically, pulling out a book and a quill, looking around the Great Hall, and begin to write, or do, something in the book. Harry didn't even try to look. He knew Kit liked her privacy, and Harry respected that. Plus, he could always get her to tell by putting on a puppy dog look.

"Down those stairs are the dungeons, where Snape works. They also house the Slytherins. Come on, I'll show you." Harry led the way as they walked down into the cool area underneath the giant school.

"Here is the Potions room," said Harry, waving one arm around. Kit looked, and again busied herself in the book, following Harry out. 

"I guess they're having the meeting down here," remarked Harry, pointing to the large door that read "Please Keep Quiet". "So the next stop would be upstairs, since I can't let you into Slytherin.

"Up here are the classrooms," Harry said as they reached the top of the marble stairs. "This is the Transfiguration room. Charms is across the hall. There's Filch's office. Trust me, you never, EVER, want to go inside there. Up these stairs is the way to the Astronomy lab. Here is Alex's classroom." They'd gone up five floors, and Kit was still scribbling away. "Ancient Runes, is in here. Muggle Studies is down that corridor. History of Magic is in there. Five flights up is Divination. Arithmancy is to the right. We'll both have to find our new classes for this year on our own. By the way, what did you sign up for?"

"Hmm?" Kit replied, checking the room number of Arithmancy. Patiently Harry repeated his question.

"Oh. For the classes you guys chose in the third year, I've got Ancient Runes, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. I've got all of the newer classes: Study of Magical Society, Study of Animagi, and Undoing Miscast Spells. You?"

"Same thing," Harry replied. "I have a feeling you and Hermione will drive Ron and me crazy. Were you top student at Dragonspawn?"

"Yeah," replied Kit, snapping her book shut. "Is that all of the classrooms?"

"Yes. Come on, I'll introduce you to Dobby and Winky. They're house elves here," Harry prayed that Kit wouldn't show an unsuitable reaction. 

"Awesome. Let's go," said Kit, reopening her book. Harry led the way downstairs. The two ate lunch while down inn the kitchens, chatting with Dobby and Winky. Harry noticed that Winky seemed to shine while next to Kit, and Kit loved talking to the house elf. There was no talk of Barty Crouch or anything that had happened last year when Kit was there. Instead, Winky showed her new friend recipes, talked about England, listened to Kit's troubles. After lunch the two kids excused themselves from the kitchens, and headed outside,

"What are we doing now Mr. Tour-guide?' Kit asked.

" Now I'll take you outside to show you the greenhouses. And you can meet Hagrid," said Harry. "Come on!"

Hagrid greeted Kit with a warm smile and a gruff hello, and invited his visitors in for tea. Harry noticed how attentive Hagrid was when Kit spoke about her home. The gruff giant had tons of questions about the dragons and other creatures. 

After tea Hagrid showed them the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest, and unlocked the greenhouses for Kit to peek inside. Hagrid had to leave soon after that, so the kids were left to their own devices until dinner.

Harry decided to take Kit over to the lake, and she spent the entire rest of the time talking with the merpeople. Meanwhile, Harry went and fell asleep under a tree, trying to get used to English time again.

It was just beginning to get dark when the two kids headed back up to the castle. Once inside, they were greeted by Dumbledore, who took them into the Great Hall.

Dinner was delicious. Thick slices of juicy ham, fluffy mashed potatoes, chicken soup, and hearty, soft chunks of bread were just a portion of the entire meal. And at the end was desert. Large pies in an array of flavors. Ice cream to one's highest dreams. Delicious cakes with perfectly frosted outsides. Soft cookies that seemed to melt in your mouth. 

After dinner, Harry, Kit, and Kevin all retreated to Alex's rooms, where they were showed places to sleep. Alex spent the night up, talking with his new peers and working hard on getting to know the castle. Harry noticed that Kit and Kevin didn't fall asleep as fast as usual. Instead, they stayed up for a long, long time. Several questions weighed on Harry's mind, keeping him awake. Would Kit and Kevin be affected by the merpeople? And did they always stay up that late? Did being at Hogwarts bring out the magical-ness of their family more? Would that mean they would turn against him? 

Finally Harry fell into a light, restless sleep, dreaming of vampires and merpeople.

************************************

At last, the day to return to Hogwarts had come! The Weasleys stood at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, saying their good-byes. Ron couldn't wait to arrive and see Kit and Harry again.

Quickly he, the twins, and Ginny scurried aboard the huge scarlet train, waving good-bye to their parents. Mrs. Weasley was calling something about being careful, though Ron wasn't really paying attention. He had other things to think about; for instance, where to find an empty compartment, and who to sit with. The answer to both of his questions came quite quickly. Hermione poked her head out of a compartment to his left, beckoning him inside.

"Hey Ron!" she said cheerfully, already dressed in her long black robes. "Where's Harry?" she asked, peering around him.

"He stayed with Sirius and his family over the summer. Sirius' younger brother, Alex, is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts. " Ron answered, kicking open his trunk, trying to find his new robes. His father had gotten a large raise over the summer, for being with the ministry for such a long time, and Ron's mother had bought everyone new robes, and other needed supplies. 

Hermione was currently going on and on about her trip to Bulgaria. "And then Mr. and Mrs. Krum took over to this beautiful restaurant, Viktor had practice that night you see. Oh! And I got to watch them practice! Ron you would have loved it! They were all so sleek, so fast, so daring. I couldn't believe it! It was so utterly amazing Ron. The thrill of a lifetime! They let no one in you see. I mean, just ordinary people. You have to be a VIP to watch" Ron eventually tuned out. Bulgaria wasn't that interesting, and Ron was bored of Viktor Krum talk. 

"Ron, are you listening?!!" snapped Hermione.

"Always," Ron replied, stretching and turning his gaze from the window. 

"It didn't look like it," said Hermione suspiciously. "Anyway, did you finish all of your homework? And what are your new classes?"

"Yes mother, I did finish all of my work. And for new classes, I chose everything that Kit and Harry chose." Ron answered, buying a pumpkin pasty and a few other things from the witch with the food cart.

"Who's Kit?" asked Hermione, stealing one of Ron' s chocolate frogs when he wasn't looking. 

"Kit is Sirius' younger sister. She's our age. Kevin, that's another of Sirius' siblings, is the twin's age. "Ron said, looking for the missing frog. "Hermione, have you seen where my frog went?"

Innocently Hermione slipped the frog's wrapping into her robe pocket and answered, "Not the slightest clue Ron. Maybe you ate it and don't remember".

"I guess so," muttered Ron, still looking.

"Oh! Hermione, where's my frog! Maybe you ate Ron," a high pitched falsetto sounded in the halls. "Oh dear, I can't my frog. Oh dear!" Ron clenched his hands into fists. Even when disguised, the voice could always be linked to a pale blond "Ferret"; Draco Malfoy had been listening to them.

"Oh! Maybe you didn't buy one Ronny! Oh that's right, you can't AFFORD them!"

Jumping up, Ron stormed over to the door, throwing it open. He had grown a good deal over the vacation, something Draco and his buddies hadn't counted on. He now towered over all three of them, furious, with steam almost coming out of his ears.

"What did I say last year about talking dirt about my family Malfoy?" Ron said, every syllable trembling with rage.

The shorter boy stared. And stared. And stared some more. It was a full five minutes before Draco, Crabbe and Goyle got over the shock of seeing the tall redhead.

"I don't remember, care to enlighten me?" Malfoy replied, doing his best to make his voice cool and nonchalant. 

"As you wish," Ron retorted, picking Malfoy up by the collar and slamming him into the wall of the train. Malfoy whimpered. 

"Boys! You there, with the red hair. Put him down," the food cart witch had returned, sensing commotion. " Move along there now. I don't want any more trouble out of the lot of you," Malfoy and his cronies left, casting baleful glances after them.

Glowering, Ron returned into his compartment, where Hermione still sat, now feeding Crookshanks a pumpkin pasty. Ron ignored her. He was still seething when the Hogwarts express arrived at the station half an hour later. At least he was until he heard Kit and Harry's voices from across the platform.

"Ron! Ron!" they called, waving to him. Ron's sour mood vanished immediately. Just like the situation with Malfoy, Ron towered over him best friend, who hadn't grown that much. Kit, however, was a different story. She was about an inch shorter than the tall redhead was. Hermione followed Ron over to their friends. Introductions were quickly made, and the two girls began to talk about the upcoming classes.

Sighing, Harry and Ron followed them into the horse-less carriages up to Hogwarts, where the Sorting would take place.

**********************************

"Where should I go?" Harry heard Kit ask Ron.

"I don't know. Let's go over to Dumbldore," Ron replied. Harry watched them go jealously. Why does Kit have to be so pretty? Harry thought. He and Ron had never really competed over a girl, and Harry didn't want to start now.

The hall suddenly became quiet as Professor Sinistra carried out the Sorting Hat and the three-legged stool. Harry looked up as Ron sat down beside, keeping a space saved for Kit.

The Sorting passed rather quickly, with Gryffindor receiving a load of new first years. Then it was time for Kevin and Kit to be Sorted. 

"This year we have two transfer students from Dragonspawn, USA. Please welcome Kevin and Katrina Black," Dumbledore announced grandly. The school applauded. "They will be Sorted just like the first years. Go ahead you two and try on the hat."

Hermione leaned over Harry to get a better look at Kevin. 

"Oh isn't he cute?" whispered Hermione, her eyes filling with star-struck love. 

"Oh, please," muttered Harry.

Kevin was first to try the hat on. It took a couple of seconds before the hat finally screeched, "Gryfinndor!" the Gryfinndors yelled happily.

Kit was next. Harry and Ron crossed their fingers. This time it was a full minute before the hat screeched "Gryfinndor!" again. Kit gently sat the hat back down and trotted over to the Gryfinndor table amidst hearty cheers. Kevin had sat down next to Fred and George, and was chatting with Lee Jordan. 

Grinning shyly, Kit sat down between Ron and Harry. Hermione gave the girl a cheerful smile, and in minutes they were leaning around the two boys, still talking about the course schedule. Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Um. Excuse me, Kit? Would you like some salad?" It was Neville Longbottom. 

"Oh! I'm sorry. Sure I'll take some salad. Thanks," Neville blushed as Kit sent a smile his way. Dinner was quiet and comfortable. Kit and Kevin had soon been introduced to everyone in Gryfinndor and everyone knew them. All of the sudden questions were flying up and down the Gryfinndor table: "Are those real fangs?" "What's up with your eyes? "Are you related to Sirius Black?"

All too soon it was time for dinner to end, and the tired Gryfinndors headed up the marble stairs and into Gryfinndor tower. 

Hermione showed Kit where everything was in the girls' dormitory. Kit claimed one of the empty beds in the corner, next to Hermione. 

Not even bothering to change into her pajamas, Kit flopped into bedbut wasn't there for long.


	12. The Prediction

Chapter Twelve: The Prediction

For a long time Kit lay in bed, not able to fall asleep. Finally the girl couldn't take it anymore. She climbed out of her four poster bed, grabbed her shoes, and crept stealthily from the tower. Upon reaching the Gryfinndor common room, she slipped into her shoes, took her wand out of her back pocket, and left the tower. 

For the time span of about an hour Kit wandered the huge castle. Stairwell after stairwell. Hallway after hallway. Finally Kit found herself at the foot of a silvery ladder. Without hesitation, Kit climbed it. At the top was a large circular room, filled with all sorts of tables and chairs. Shaded lamps and a fire were the only means of light. Tired after her long trek, Kit flopped down in an armchair.

"You're up late my dear," a misty voice sounded quite close to Kit's ear. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin. 

"Calm down dear. It just me," a large form stirred in one of the nearby chairs. Kit stared. "Come. The crystal ball has told me to tell the fortune of an unexpected visitor. I will do this for you."

"Okay," said Kit, moving over to where the woman beckoned her. 

Sit." Kit sat. "Concentrate on the ball child. Concentrate," Professor Trelawney's voice took over Kit's mind. All of the sudden the Seer's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Kit jumped again as the mistiness left the professor's voice.

"Dark forces are coming. You will be torn between fighting the good fight, or betraying your close friends. Pay attention little one. Listen to those who surround you. Hear the one of lightning, the fur and the padded one. They will give you answers. The ones who believe they are lower hold the key. 

A fire is alive in your heart. You are angry. Your anger will lead to your destination. The one you love the most will be taken. Will you find him? Do not be afraid to ask questions. They will help you.

The day of darkness will be upon us soon. Be prepared to fight for your life. Some will be taken forever, never to reenter this dimension. Others will be aliveand suffering. Listen to the clues of the phoenix song. Your blood will lead you home, lead you free." Professor Trelawney suddenly becamealive again. 

"You must excuse me dearie. I keep dozing off. You'd best get to bed. You'll have a long day ahead of you. Shivering, Kit left the tower.

Moments later she emerged from a hidden passage outside of Gryfinndor. She climbed through the portrait hole, went back up the spiral staircase, and climbed back into bed, falling asleep instantly, just as the morning's first light was spreading over the horizon.

********************************

Hermione awoke to find the door to the dormitory wide open. Kit, Lavender, and Parvati were all still asleep. The only one Hermione bothered to wake was Kit. The other two could rot in Filch's office for all Hermione cared. 

Kit did not want to get up. She was tired, she was sleepy, she'd had a long day, it was too early, etc were all of the excuses Hermione had to suffer through. 

At long last the brown-haired girl had gotten Kit up and wide-awake. In seconds the taller girl was dressed and two were headed down to the Great Hall.

The morning, and the next few weeks of school, passed uneventfully. In Transfiguration the fifth year students were learning how to become animagi. Kit had already learned how to change herself into her chosen animal, a tigress, so she helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron had decided to take the shape of a fox. Harry was going to be a falcon. And Hermione had decided to become a lemur, since "Monkeys and apes are some of the smartest animals there are".

Taking Trelawney's prediction to heart, Kit was constantly writing home with questions to Sirius, Terence and Jon. At school, it was her fellow Gryfinndors and her professors that got bombarded. 

Kit also took advice from everyone willing to give it. She often spent hours talking with Professor McGonagall, who turned out to be Kit's mother's best friend and both Kevin and Kit's godmother. The Transfiguration teacher was like the mother Kit had never had.

Both she and Kevin went once a week to see Dumbledore, who made sure they were keeping on track with what the kids in the U.S were learning, just in case they switched back next year. 

The four Gryfinndors, Harry, Hermione, Kit, and Ron, spent almost every available weekend down at Hogsmeade, shopping for socks for Dobby, or hats for Winky, since that was her favored clothing item. They also loved to sit and chat in a cozy booth at the Three Broomsticks. 

Soon Halloween had passed, and the castle was in an uproar about the Christmas festivities, featuring a Yule Ball. Once again Harry and Ron were seeking dates. This time they wasted no time though. Harry asked Hermione immediately. 

Ron however had a harder time summing up his courage. He hoped that Kit wouldn't say no. Ron had already seen the lines of boys waiting to ask Kit to come to the ball with them. He had seen their dejected faces when she shook her head, and Ron wondered; who was Kit waiting for? Did she already have a date? Finally the day came. Ron, nervous as ever, walked up to Kit just as they were leaving Transfiguration.

"Kit, uh, do you already have a date for the ball?" Ron said, trying not to say it to fast. Kit looked up, surprised.

"No, not yet," she replied delicately.

"You don't? Well, then would you perhaps want to go with me?" Ron asked.

"Sure. I've been waiting for you to ask me for the longest time. Then I thought maybe you were going with someone else," Kit answered.

"Really?" Ron queried; stooping to pick up a book that had fallen.

"Yep," Kit answered. "Come in Fire-top, let's get on down to Potions.

******************************

The class was horrid. Snape was angry about something that Alex had said to him yesterday, and was taking it out on the Gryfinndorsmostly Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Kit, who he hadn't liked before anyway.

"Put that powdered unicorn horn away Black. I haven't told you to add it yet. Don't even think about adding those roots to you potion Granger, I see you looking over there. Five points from Gryfinndor Potter, for not paying attention to me when I'm talking. I saw that Weasley. I will not have you shooting glares like that at the other students in the room. Fifteen points from Gryfinndor," Ron had shot Malfoy a killer glance when the other boy had begun snickering at Kit. 

"Put on your dragon-hide gloves now," said Snape. "Weasley, where did you get those?"

"I made them myself," said Ron, who had indeed made them himself. The gloves had come in a kit from Charlie that Ron had gotten for his birthday.

"Ah, of course. I should have known, you can't afford already made gloves," said Snape silkily.

"That's not-" Ron started to snap back.

"SILENCE! You will not argue back to me! Twenty points from Gryfinndor."

"Professor Snape, he was just standing up-" Kit started to say. 

"Can you hear Ms. Black?" asked Snape quietly. "I believe I asked the class to be silent."

"So what?" replied Kit angrily. 

"You keep treating others like this Ms. Black, and you will end up like your brother; a lying, cheating, cowardly piece of scum he was. And still is." Kit went stone cold. 

"You are only saying that because he made a fool of you at school, and made a fool of you again two years ago. You thought you were so smart didn't you Snape? Thought you had Sirius between your neat little hands that night. I can imagine your reaction when you found he was dead," Kit snarled. "And then Kevin and I made fools of you too. Back at the road that day. And Alex took the job you wanted." From Kit's shoulder, Draco the Jarvey made a rude noise. 

" That can get you suspended girl," Snape growled. "I will speak to your brother about this matter. Alex should not let his younger sister dishonor his family. For now, go and see the headmaster. Leave my room," said Snape, pointing towards the door. Kit left silently. 

Softly the girl went up to the headmaster's office, told the gargoyle the password, and knocked once on the mahogany door. 

"Come on," called Dumbledore. Kit entered, setting her things down.

"Professor Snape sent me here sir," said the girl quietly.

"I see. And what did you do?" asked Dumbledore, gesturing for Kit to have a seat. She sat and then told her story. Dumbledore listened attentively. 

" So you were standing up for Mr. Weasley?" he asked finally.

'Yes sir," answered Kit. "And just for the record, I will not apologize to the-"

"Ahem!" Dumbledore intervened gently. "I can see that you are upset my dear, but don't become rash. I know that Sirius and Severus have always disputed each other. Yet what you did was wrong. You should not have shamed him so in front of a class."

"He shouldn't have shamed Ron OR me in front of a class either," retorted Kit. Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"Stubborn little one eh? Yes that is true Ms. Black, he shouldn't have. And you have right to be angry with him for that. Just don't express your anger like that again. I will let you go for now, and I will speak with Professor Snape. He should keep himself in check. Good day Katrina," replied Dumbledore, opening the door to his office.

"Good day professor," Kit replied. With that she headed off to lunch.

************************************

All of the sudden Christmas was a week away. Hermione and Kit had spent every possible minute looking through dress robe catalogues for robes for Kit, who hadn't brought any along. Seeing that the girls disliked them being around when they were planning, Harry and Ron found themselves hanging out with Kevin, Fred, George and Lee, all who working on their joint joke shop. They were currently in a jumble over a name for their company. Harry and Ron weren't much help there, but hanging with the older boys was a lot of fun.

Finally the day of the ball had arrived. Kit was standing in front of the full-length mirror in thee girl's dormitory, wearing her robes. They were gorgeous; the palest of pinks, bringing some light to her whitened skin (Kit had hated the color being so feminine, and would have opted for blue, had Ron not come over and said 'Good choice. They'll look good on you), with white and gold ribbons going across the bodice. The sleeves were in Guinevere fashion. Kit had on a pure white under-dress beneath the pink, making the robe's color stand out even more. Around her neck was a gold locket Ron had given her for Christmas. The teenager's hair flowed behind her, unhampered by a scarf, or barrette or band. Kit had decided to put it back later.

Kit had worked hard trying to find suitable gifts for everyone. For Harry there was a huge volume of Quidditch teams, as well as a collection of other Quidditch-related books. For Hermione, there was a brand new collection of spells and charms, since that was what Kit's best friend was into at the moment. For Remus Kit bought a brand new quill and a writer's desk. For Sirius there was a new book of muggle jokes (He collected them) and a cozy fleece jacket. For Terence, there was a collection of photos of the English countryside and several long letter Kit had forgotten to send. For Jon, there was a giant puzzle (Jon loved them. Once he'd gone for two weeks without eating trying to finish one of those muggle jigsaw puzzles). For Alex, there was a barrel of butterbeer (He was mad about the stuff) and some magical healing solution, since Alex tended to get his Dark Arts creatures from Hagrid. For the kindly gatekeeper Kit gave an enlarged photo of Norbert. For Kevin (He was the toughest because he was so picky) a huge basket full of whatever practical joke materials Kit could find. And last but not least, for Ron there was a picture of the two of them that Harry had taken at the beginning of the school year. They were standing, Ron' s arm around Kit's shoulder, in front of the castle right before sundown. It had been one of Kit's favorite memories of the school year. 

"Hey Kit," It was Ron.

"What's up?" she replied. Ron had gotten brand-new dress robes. They were a deep green in color, accenting his hazel eyes and red hair, which Kit noticed, was darkening slightly. 

"D' you need help with you hair?" Ron asked.

"Sure"Kit replied slowly, knowing this hadn't been what Ron had come for. Carefully she sat down in a chair near a window. Ron stood behind her for a few moments, then made her stand back up, since her hair was too long for him to brush while she was sitting down. A few moments passed in silence.

"Why did you really come here?" Kit asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmm? Oh, I had to tell you something," Ron replied, spinning Kit's waterfall of hair into a braid, then into a low bun. Taking some roses from a nearby vase and twining them into the braided bun, Ron continued, "I have to know if you like me as much as I like you. I'm not asking for marriage agreements or anything, I just want to know how you feel."

Kit thought about his question for a long time. Finally she said, "Ron, you were one of the first friends I ever had. One of the first and only people who saw me for Kit, not just as the sister of a 'murderer', and that was important to me. And I think the distance between you and me made me fonder of you more than ever. So yes, I can safely say I like you more than a friend. I was worried you wouldn't see me the same way," Kit replied. Ron smiled, tucking the last rose into her hair.

"What do you think?" Ron asked.

"I love it. You did a fantastic job," Kit answered, turning to see it in the mirror.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Why are you always questioning? Of course, I would have said so if I didn't." Ron grinned.

"Sorry," he muttered, offering his arm to Kit, who took it and together two headed down to the Great Hall for the ball.

**********************************

The ball was a great success. Ron actually took Kit out on the floor, which was a big difference than what had happened last year. Harry, slightly jealous of the fun his other two friends had been having, was also having a great time with Hermione. Whenever Kit and Ron got tired of dancing, they would come and sit down next to Harry and Hermione, and the four would look for those who seemed most uncomfortable (Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all fit into that category). Malfoy hadn't managed to get Pansy Parkinson to go with him again, and therefore was stuck watching Harry and Ron dance with their dates. It must have been driving the guy mad.

At midnight Dumbledore sent all of the students back up to their towers or dorms. By that time Kit had danced with Ron, Kevin, Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Alex, Professor Dumbledore, and Neville, Ron had danced with Kit, Hermione, Lavender, Padma (he was forced to do so) and Parvati. Harry had danced with Kit and Hermione only, and Hermione had danced with only Harry and Ron. Yet the four had had a wonderful and momentous time, one of the last they would all spend together.


	13. The O.W.L.S

Chapter Thirteen: The O.W.L.s

The weeks passed slowly, winter fading into spring, and suddenly it was April, and the night before the O.W.L.s were to be taken. Every spare moment the fifth years had had was spent studying for the O.W.L.s, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, which would stretch over a four-day time span. 

Harry and Ron had both felt like they were going insane because of Kit and Hermione. The two girls had made study schedules for both of them, rewritten all of the boys' notes, and made up practice tests for both of them. 

At the moment the four were seated at a large table in the common room, books spread out all over, and worksheets and charts in front of them. Quills, bottles of ink, rolls of parchment and wands were scattered all over the growing piles of study materials. The four worked in silence until the common room emptied out. Then they began to talk quietly.

"Hey Hermione, do you know what 'demiguise' is? Or better yet, what it's fur is used for?" asked Harry, leaning over Ron. 

"Yep. The demiguise' s fur is used for invisibility cloaks. They're extremely rare creatures," replied Hermione, who was busily looking over her Arimancy notes.

"Gotcha. Thanks," said Harry cheerily, writing that down on his piece of parchment. 

"Done!" exclaimed Ron happily, holding up his finished essay. It was two roll of parchment long, just like Professor Binns had wanted it. Kit plucked it out of his hand and read it quickly.

"Ron, you can do better than this. There's a lot more information you could put in this, and you still have four days before you're supposed to turn it in," said Kit, handing Ron back his paper. "Some of the things Uric the Oddball did were amusing. Look in Fantastic beasts and Where to Find Them for more information about that."

Ron stared at her. Then he took his paper back and reread it. 

"I guess you're right. I could do a better job," he admitted. 

"Besides, there's bound to be some extra credit questions on the O.W.L's, and some may be about the Oddball. You never know." Kit said. 

"It's getting late you guys," said Hermione tiredly, trying not to yawn. "And we have a lot to do tomorrow. We'd better get some rest." The other three nodded and gathered up their things, heading to their dormitories. 

"Goodnight," called Ron and Harry.

"'Night," replied Hermione and Kit.

***********************************

The last period of the day had come at last. Harry, Kit, Ron and Hermione had suffered through all of Professors Snape, Sprout, Sinistra and Hagrid's exams/O.W.L. s, and they were now on the last test they'd have to take.

It was so hot in Professor Binn's classroom, Harry thought he'd surely faint because of the heat. It was insufferable. Kit was nearby; her hair wound up high on her head in a bun, working like a maniac on her test. Hermione, two seats over, was doing the same thing. Ron was chewing his lip and writing determinedly. Harry sighed and bent over his own test, trying to concentrate on his multiple-choice questions. 

Who created the Werewolf Register in 1947 was the question the fifteen-year-old was currently on. Harry knew he'd read it in at least two books. With a sigh the boy marked A and moved on. 

Hermione was breezing through the test. She was so glad she'd studied so hard! She was on question one hundred and ninety-seven with only three more to go. Looking up, she caught sight of Kit and mouthed, "How many more?" Kit held up two fingers and one crooked one. Hermione guessed that meant two and a half. 

Five minutes later Kit and Hermione handed in their tests and got ready to leave. Ron marveled how any normal human being would be able to finish an exam like this one in less than a full hour. He got back to his own test, pleased that he too was almost finished. Just as the bell rang, Ron finished, turning his test in on Professor Binn's desk. Harry turned his in right after the tall redhead, glad that the four days of constant testing was finally over. 

Kit and Hermione were waiting out in the hallway, their bags on their shoulders, extra books in their hands. 

"How do you think you guys did?" asked Harry, hunting through his bag for his wand.

"Quite well, "Hermione replied. "The questions weren't that hard if you ask me."

"I agree with Hermione," was Kit's answer. "The questions were easy to answer if you knew the material."

"There was lots on Uric the Oddball that I knew. I'm glad I read up on him before the test," Ron commented. 

"See? All that extra studying pays off," Kit teased. "How about you Harry? How do you think you did?"

"Okay I guess. You were right it was rather easy though; I thought it would be much harder," Harry replied.

"My theory is that they were counting on fear as another factor of the test. If you came in totally terrorized, like Neville for instance, the test would probably seem far harder. If you came in with a cool head, it would seem easier," Kit observed. 

"Makes sense," Hermione said.

"Yep. What do you say we go down to the Three Broomsticks Saturday for a celebration?" asked Harry. "I've already asked Professor Dumbledore for permission." This statement was met with a chorus of agreements. "Great. Soaround four we'll leave?"

Once that was agreed on, the other three went up to their rooms to get some rest before dinner, and Harry went to Quidditch practice.

*********************************

Meanwhile, back at home in America, Sirius, Terry, Jon and Remus were hard at work for the US Ministry of Magic. Voldemort had been all over the States, wreaking havoc on all that protested. They had tried to send letters to Dumbledore, telling him that Voldemort was headed to Hogwarts next, with an ever-growing army of Death Eaters. But the kindly headmaster had not responded to a single one, leaving the four to believe that the Hogwarts headmaster had not received even one of their letters. This meant that Voldemort could take Hogwarts by surprise, meaning danger and death to all whom stood in his way.

**********************************

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Kit, Draco around her shoulders, sat in a cozy corner booth at the Three Broomsticks, sipping hot butterbeer and finishing their dinner on Saturday night. Harry and Kit were talking about the recent Quidditch game the Fitsburg Finches (one of the US teams) had played against the Falmouth Falcons (one of the UK teams), Ron was looking over the menu, and Hermione was reading the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. Suddenly her face went white, and she looked like she was choking. Harry hit her on the back, his expression worried, nut he didn't stop talking to Kit. Hermione glared at him. 

"Hey you guys. Listen!" she said urgently, keeping her voice down.

"What Hermione? We're right in the middle of-" Harry began in a jaded voice.

"What's the matter Hermione?" asked Kit worriedly. 

"Yeah," asked Ron, having finally decided what he wanted.

"I was just reading this thing in the Prophet. It says that You-know-who had begun to attack other countries, collecting more and more followers. He's gotten people from China, America, France, Spain, several of the African countries, Brazil, Portuagal" the list went on and on. "But the worst part is, the reporters says he's coming here, to take England by force with his newly grown army." Hermione finished. 

"Oh come on Hermione, it can't be all that bad. Vol- whoops! You-know-who is afraid of Dumbledore remember?" Harry replied soothingly. "And we've got enough protection. Everything will be fine and safe."

"That's what they thought last year and look what happened! Cedric Diggory-dead!" Hermione's voice rose shrilly. 

"And that's what Voldemort is bargaining on, us not being prepared," Kit added, starting on her cooling meal.

"Mmm-hmm," Ron said, his mouth full. "Wha chee thays," he swallowed. 

"What she says," Harry translated as Ron took a big gulp of butterbeer to wash down whatever he'd been eating. Draco leaned forward off of Kit's shoulder and stole on of Ron's french fries. 

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "Give that back!" Draco laughed insanely and gobbled the fry up, stealing two more. 

"Stop," said Kit. Draco flashed Ron and sulky expression and currled once more around Kit's shoulders. 

"Yeah" Hermione still looked nervous. "If you say so."

"Well, I'm finished, and I want to look around for awhile. Anyone want to come along?" asked Ron, standing and dropping some money onto the table. 

"Yeah, sure," Kit replied, following his example. "Harry? Hermione?" They both shook their heads. 

"Ron remember, we've got to be back at the castle by nine. We'll meet you at Honeydukes at around seven okay?"

"Gotcha! See you there!" Ron called cheerily, looping one arm through Kit's. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Where are we going?' asked Kit some time later.

"Oh, I don't know. I think our hour is almost over though," Ron replied glancing down at her through his long lashes. "Let's head over to Honeydukes."

"Okay," Kit said shivering slighty. Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I could some of their Chocolate Frogs right now."

Honeydukes was rather empty, since there were only ten more minutes until closing time, and Harry and Hermione were waiting near the Unusal Tastes section, looking at the cockroach clusters and blood-flavored lollipops. 

"Hey guys!" said Hermione, waving to them cheerfully.

"Hi Harry. Hello Hermione," said Kit, walking over to them. The three began to talk about what were the best kinds of these unusal candies. 

Ron wandered around the shop, choosing what he wanted. Then it was time to pay quickly and get back up to the castle. 

As they hurried along the path back up to Hogwarts, Ron suddenly stopped. 

"Hey Kit, Harry, Hermione, listen. What do you hear?" He asked.

"Uh, well, sounds of the forest I guess," Hermione replied. 

"Yeahcome on Ron, we'll get a detention if we're late!" complained Harry, pulling his best friend's arm. 

"Nowait," whispered Kit, gesturing for Harry to stop. "If you listen closely you can hear somethingstrange sound coming from the Forbidden Forest. Likecrooning."

"Crooning? I think you had one to many blood- flavored lollipops," Harry commented. Kit guiltily took the one she had in her mouth out. 

"Kit's right Harry, there is something, and we still have awhile to go before it's time to go back. Let's go check it out," Ron said, and before anyone could stop him, he had headed off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"Ron! No Ron-" Hermione started to call. Kit clapped on easy hand over her friend's lips.

"Shhh! Follow him," she muttered, starting after Ron.

"Harry! Do something to stop them!" Hermione turned to talk to her friend. But Harry had taken off towards the Forbidden Forest after Kit and Ron. Hermione sighed, "Oh well, if you can't beat them, might as well join them," and she too went off to the Forbidden Forest.

The Forbidden Forest was dark and gloomy. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Kit stood in a small clearing near where they had entered, listening for the sounds of that insane crooning. 

"Okay you guys. There's nothing here," Hermione commented, starting down the trail. After a few minutes Hermione realized no one was behind her. "Uhguys? Are you there? Hello?" 

Hermione started back up the trail worriedly. Where were they? Finally she reached the clearing. It was empty. Hermione glanced around nervously. "You can come out right now!" she said, her voice sounding feeble. "Guys? Where are you?" she wailed, flopping down on a rock. Just then a blood-curdling scream sounded nearby.


	14. Manticore's and Armies

Chapter Fourteen: Manticores and Armies

Kit, Ron, and Harry stood in the clearing after Hermione had left. There was no sounds of crooning. In fact, the Forbidden Forest was dead silent. Draco shivered and and moved from Kit's shoulder to Ron's. Then, as suddenly as it had stopped, the crooning started again. Low and gruff, the crooning sent chills up and down Harry's spine.

"I think it's coming from over here," Ron commented quietly, pointing to a narrow path that led into darkness. 

"Yeah," Harry agreed. Kit nodded, taking out yet another blood-flavorred lollipop from her bag. "Would you please stop eating those things? You're making me nervous," whispered Harry. 

"I can't help it, they're addictive," Kit hissed back. "Want one?" Harry shook his head and surpressed a shudder.

"No thanks," he replied, and moved up to talk to Ron. Kit hung nehind, wishing Hermione hadn't left so suddenly. She was probably up at the castle by now, snug andd warn in her huge bed. It began to rain, and winds suddenly began swirling around the three. 

"Guysuh, I think it's past nine," Kit said, her voice sounding frail.

"We're almost there. Come on now Kit, don't desert us," Ron pleaded. Kit sighed and followed the two boys up a slight hill. Harry grinned, then, upon turning to look at the bottom, and let out a very high-pitched scream, very much like the one heard by guys when they get punched in the nuts really hard.

Large creatures, at least twenty of the vicious beasts, were standing in a large clearing. They were the vilest, ugliest creatures Harry and Ron had ever seen. The creatures, beasts with a man's head, lion's body, and a serpent's tail, seemed to have just finished off what once was an Acromantuala, or a eight foot tall spider that could talk. Ron suddenly began to giggle like a maniac. Harry took a few steps backward into a tree. Only Kit seemed unaffected by these creatures. 

"What are those?" Harry asked, a look of disgust on his face.

"Manticores," Ron heard Kit whisper softly.

"Very nice," said Ron, beginning to back up. "Let's go now."

"Why? They're extremely rare. I had no idea that the Forbidden Forest held them. Wow"Kit trailed off.

"They are, like I said before, very nice. But ah, we left Hermione all alone. I'm sure she's proabably changed her mind and wants us to come back and help her to the castle," Harry murmured.

Kit nodded, and the three left the scene of the manticores. They found Hermione back at the other clearing, weeping her eyes out, and told her the story. She was fascinated, and asked questions all the way back up to the castle. Quickly the four raced up to Gryfinndor Tower, just as the clock turned from eight fifty-nine to nine o' clock.

*************************************

The four stood in the empty common room. Apparently everyone else had gone to bed. 

"I'll see you all in the morning," Hermione yawned, heading up the spiral staircase.

"Same goes for me," Harry added sleepily.

"I'll be up in a second," Ron called. Kit started to leave too, but Ron caught her arm.

"What's the matter?" she asked, searching his face. Ron shook his head.

"Shhh," he whispered, his face awfully close to Kit's. Before either of them knew what was happening, Ron had dropped a quick, breezy goodnight kiss on Kit's lips. She pulled away slightly, and Ron was afraid that he'd overdone it. But Kit merely smiled, returned his kiss with one of her own and said softly, "Goodnight." Ron watched her go back up the stairs thinking, boy am I the luckiest guy on earth or what? Smiling, he headed up to his own dormitory.

****************************************

Hermione was still awake. It was a few hours after they'd returned from the Forbidden Forest. She could hear Kit muttering in her bed, doing something by the light of her wand. Parvati and Lavender didn't help either, giggling and gossiping away like it was a slumber party or something. Then she heard a voice. 

"Psst! Hermione! Are you still awake?" It was Kit.

"Yep," said Hermione tiredly. 

"I was thinking, about those manticores. If we can egt into the Forbidden Forest at least once or twice a week, and if we can tame them, they can be our protection!" Kit said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Voldemort Hermione! Voldemort! Let's say he does come okay? He arrives, we have no real protection, everybody dies. But, if we do have protection, manticores for instance, we all would have a better chance ay survival," Kit explained.

"Mmm-hmm," Hermione nodded. "Makes sense. But why the manticores? Why not ship some dragons out from your place? Or borrow Fluffy from wherever Hagrid put him?"

"Because Voldemort can get past all of them. Dragons are easily defeatable if you know what you're doing, and these are grown wizards. They'll know every trick in the book. And wasn't it you that told me the story of how Voldemort got past the three headed dog five years ago? He won't forget how. And I happen to know that Voldemort has never before seen a manticore," Kit commented. Hermione sighed. 

"You're right, it is a good strategy, but I don't think it'll work. We aren't even supposed to go into the Forbidden Forest. How will we explain that we know there are manticores in there?" Hermione asked.

" The crooning Hermione, the crooning!" Kit retorted. "Manticores are the only magical creatures that have reputations to croon as they devour their prey. All we have to do is explain to Dumbledore that we heard the crooning, and if he can send someone in to chck it out."

"Good plan. When do we ask him?" Hermione quieried. 

"I'll leave that up to you and the boys," Kit replied. "Now I'm going to get some sleep. It was a long day and I'm tired. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Kit," Hermione replied. "See you in the morning."

*****************************

Kit told Ron and Harry about her idea the next morning at breakfast, and they agreed to ask Dumbledore for permission, using the story Kit had cooked up late the night before. 

Right after Herbology Ron and Harry (Hermione hadn't wanted to come) headed up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore listened attentively to the story Harry and Ron told.

"and Kit and Hermione informed us that the only creatures who croon like that are manticores. If you send someone in ho can prove that they are there, and if we tamed them, they could be the school's protection in case anything happened." Ron finished.

After a long thoughtful pause, the headmaster decided to grant their request, provided that things didn't get to messy. Dumbledore also consented to allow Harry, Hermione, Ron and Kit to help out with the training, as well as Alex and Hagrid and Kevin. 

So the manticores were domesticated. It took the group a fair long time to do it, but in the end they had themselves a small, but dangerous and faithful, army. 

Every night, just after dinner, two members of the small training group would go out to feed the manticores, who were penned in the enclosure near Hagrid's cabin.

Looking back, Harry decided that making the manticores into an army had been one factor that helped to save them all


	15. The Surprise

Chapter Fifteen: The Surprise

It was the Monday before school was out. Everyone was anticipating the feast later on in the day, in honor of the Gryfinndor Quidditch Team, who had won the House Championship. 

Kit and Hermione were in the common room, ready for dinner. Kit had just gotten a new book on Ancient Runes, and she and Hermione were looking through it. Just then Professor McGonalgall entered the room.

"Attention Gryfinndors! It is time to get down to the feast. I urge you all to control your celebrating to a minimum velocity. I am very proud of the team," here Professor McGonagall had to stop because of the raucous cheering that went on. "But do not think that I will not take points off from Gryfinndor if things do get to disorderly, understand? Good. Now, it's time to get down to the Great Hall for the feast."

The feast was delicious. Mounds of food were heaped onto the house tables. Everyone was wolfing down food like there was no tomorrow. And Kit believed that there just might not be. 

The girl had taken Trelawney's prediction quite seriously. The Day of Darkness she had looked up her many calenders. There was nothing titled under that day, but there was a lunar eclipse scheduled for tonight. Hadn't Professor Trelawney said that it would be soon? As much as Kit disliked the old batty woman, that prediction she'd made had looked sincere, and it was scaring Kit to death.

There were other things scaring Kit as well. She'd overheard the minister of magic say to Dumbledore that the ministry was close on Sirius' trail. She had reason to believe that the ministry would try anything to get Sirius "Back where the murderer belongs". And she'd seen the minister looking at Kevin and Alex as well as herself whenever he got a chance. The ministry had also started reading the Black's mail that came in, which made Kit, Kevin and Alex all very nervous. So nervous in fact, that they had started to send their owls through the fireplace in the Gryfinndor common room by Floo Powder. This, plus the fact that the ministry had sent a good number of their number to watch for Sirius put Kit on pins and needles.

Something even bigger than that was scaring Kit though. Lately she'd been getting urges for fresh blood. It drove the girl insane. She was now hardly ever seen around the school (except for mealtimes) without one of Honeyduke's blood-flavored lollipops in her mouth. Her fangs became a constant reminder of what she really was, a vampire. Kit had also started feeling urges to get into water. Not bath water, or tap water, but serious water. Like the lake water. But these urges were not nearly as strong as the need for blood. Kit supposed that this was because her mother had been a real vampire, and her father was only part mermish. Whenever she asked Kevin or Alex, she only got a vague answer.

A sound interrupted Kit's thoughts. 

"Come on Kit! The feast is over, let's go!" Hermione called, grabbing her best friend's arm and towing her back up to the Gryfinndor tower.

*********************************

Harry lay in bed for a long time. He couldn't sleep. Something was irking him. Something just didn't feel quite right. Turning over, he put all bad thoughts out of his head and fell into a nightmarish sleep. 

He was in the entrance hall. It was very dark, yet not dark enough to disguise the cloaked bodies of humans, moving here and there. Suddenly the clouds surrounding the moon moved, and a patch of white showed the face of someone directly in front of Harry. It was Lord Voldemort. And he wasn't alone. There were other familiar faces. Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Wormtail

Suddenly Voldemort screamed "Attack!" Voldemort was suddenly upon Harry, wand raised, snarling insults. Screams could be heard everywhere. Yet, two voices were heard above all others. 

Harry woke up, soaked in sweat. His scar was beginning to burn. He lay in bed for a few more minutes. Those voices had sounded so familiar

Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore. Jumping out of bed, he headed towards Dumbledore's office. He slipped out of the Gryfinndor tower quietly, and directed himself towards Dumbledore's office. There was no moon to light his path. Harry shivered as he walked along. Finally he reached the stone gargoyle. Whispering the password, he headed up the moving staircase, up onto the small landing, and listned for a moment. Someone was already there. It sounded like Snape. Harry stood at the door, listening quietly.

"You don't understand Headmaster! Those children are more dangerous than You-know-whoand he won't hesitate to take them back to his side!" Snape was saying. Who was he talking about? Harry wondered.

"That is enough Professor Snape. I knew that there was potential danger in them coming here. However, I fell they will be quite loyal to us in our time of need," Dumbledore was speaking now.

"They are a direct relation to You-know-who himself. His own grandchildren for goodness sake! And they won't go back to him. Yeah right," Snape said the last two sentences very sarcastically. 

"SeverusI understand that you have looked into the children's ancestry. But the Black children have served us well for generations. I have no doubt the Katrina, Kevin and Alexander will follow that path."

Harry gasped. Kev and Kit? There was no way they were related to that that monster. Was there?

"Good day Severus." Harry moved back as Snape stormed out of the office, not even seeing Harry. The boy waited for a few moments; then tentatively he walked in. 

"Hello professor," said Harry, talking to his shoes so Dumbledore couldn't see his face. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Not at all Harry. Come right in," Dumbledore replied, inviting Harry to have a seat. "Tell me what's the matter."

"I had this dream sir, and it seemed so real it was scary," Harry said.

"Recount it for me please," said the headmaster curiously. Dumbledore listened quietly to Harry's dream. While speaking, Harry had forgotten what he had overheard earlier. 

Then Dumbledore said, voice burning with an intensity that Harry had never seen before, "Harry. Get back to Gryfinndor tower. Wake everyone up and send them down to the entrance hall. I sincerely believe that we will be having several unexpected, and unwanted, visitors this evening. I will take care of the other houses. Go quickly. Put Ron and Hermione in charge of bringing the Gryfinndors down. Then you take Kit and Kevin and take the secret passage that leads from Gryfinndor tower to the entrance hall. It will take you longer, but it will keep you three much safer. GO!" Harry stood quickly and ran as fast as he could to Gryfinndor Tower. Standing at the foot of each staircase, he roared for everyone to get up. They did.

Following Professor Dumbledore's instructions, Harry sent everyone but Kit and Kevin down to the entrance hall. Then the three of them started down the secret passage, Harry in the lead, with Draco twined around Kit's shoulders.

Halfway there Harry bumped into something very solid. It was a person. Harry moved back, terrified. 

"What are you three doing up so late?" Harry looked up to see a very familiar face.

"Sirius!" he whispered, terror fading to panic. "Get out of here! Right now!"

"What a hello," muttered Kit's oldest brother. Instead of heeding Harry's warning, the young man began pulling Harry down an opposite intersecting passage. Kit and Kevin stared, then, Kevin moved his wand. Sirius turned, muttering something. Kevin was picked up and was slammed into the stone wall. He was instantly knocked unconscious. 

"SiriusDo you know what you just did?" Harry asked slowly.

"Of course I know," said Sirius, his eyes beginning to lose their dark brown color and slowly fading to a watery blue. 

"What are you talking about?" Harry whispered, looking into his godfather's face. 

Suddenly Sirius began to laugh, and as he did so, he began to transform intoanother human.

Harry's scar began to burn with a violent intensity. The person in front of them was a human, but not one Harry wanted to see. His skin was a pale, milky white. A long, rat-like nose protruded from the center of his face. A nervous smile appeared on the gray lips. Then the man many called Wormtail began to speak.

"Harry Potter. It's good to see you again," Harry didn't speak. Instead he stared. Apparently Wormtail hadn't noted Kit's presence. And he wouldn't either, at least not if Harry could help it.

**********************************

Kit was not going to let this piece of dirt that had betrayed Sirius hurt Harry. There was just no way. But how to stop him was what Kit didn't know. Her animagi shape, the tiger, would be good, but she wouldn't have enough speed to chase Wormtail if he suddenly changed back into a rat. The claws would be useful though

Making up her mind in one quick second, the girl transformed, going into the pouncing position as she did so. Harry, seeing what Kit was doing, turned, causing Wormtail to expose his unguarded back as he tried to keep Harry in a good hold.

The man was muttering as he pulled a piece of string from his pocket. "I will become my lord's favorite. The one who brings him Harry Potter! Better yet, the one who kills Harry Potter! Haha! He will love me more than anyone else. I will become the favorite of all his followers." As Wormtail mumbled, turning to tie Harry's hands behind his back, and presenting his back to Kit's discretion. 

Had she been in a saner mind, Kit would have realized the danger in what she was about to do. But she was in a wild rage. This was the man who had caused the suffering of James and Lily. The one who had put Sirius in Azkaban; who had caused the unhappiness of the entire Black family. 

Without hesitation, Kit jumped, letting out a fearful roar as she did so. As soon as she felt her paws come in contact with Wormtail' s back, she let loose her claws. Ripping, tearing, anything she could reach would be destroyed. Wormtail screeched in pain, turning and twisting violently in the tiger's hold. In seconds he lay dead. Smiling with a twisted satisfaction, Kit turned back into a human and gave Wormtail a kick. 

"Are you alright?" Kit asked Harry.

"YeahI'm okay. Are you?" Harry responded, staring at the dead body of Wormtail.

"Fine as ever," Kit replied, summoning up a ball of multi-colored fire and sending it towards the body of Wormtail. In seconds the minion's corpse was in ashes.

"Listen. You go on ahead to the entrance hall. I'll get Kevin back on his feet, and we'll be your relief. Sound good?" asked Kit.

"Yeah. But what if someone else comes along?" Harry asked.

"That's why you're a falcon," Kit retorted. Harry grinned nervously, waved, and headed down the passage. Kit knelt next to Kevin and using her wand, revived him. 

A few moments later they were on their way down to the scene of the fighting. 

*********************************

It was all like Harry's dream. Death Eaters had surrounded large groups of students and were killing them in masses. As soon as he had seen Harry, Dumbledore had sent him off, saying he didn't want Harry to get hurt. Harry hadn't listened one bit though. The teenager had realized that he'd suddenly become more stubborn since he'd met Kit. He had changed. 

At the moment Harry was crouched behind a Death Eater, ready to strike. In one swift, fluid motion, the Death Eater before him lay dead. Across the hall Harry could see Dumbledore fending off Mr. Malfoy. Alex was using spells to disarm the rest of the Death Eaters. Hagrid had brought in the manticores, who were enjoying their delicious, utterly nasty treat with obvious glee.

Suddenly Harry's scar began to burn again, this time with a greater intensity then before. A cool white hand touched Harry's shoulder. The boy froze. Lord Voldemort's voice sounded quite close to Harry's ear. 

"We meet again Harry Potter." Harry couldn't move. His scar was burning too much. The pain was driving him into unconsciousness. But he had to stay awake. It was the only way to survive. Vaguely he recalled screaming, his voice sounding over all of the other sounds in the hall. 

Harry heard Voldemort begin to whisper "Avada Ked-" Then two voices sounded over the melee, interrupting Voldemort's Death Spell. 

"Don't you dare touch him. You may be able to kill him, but you will never be able to escape the fangs of Kevin and Katrina Black. We are bound by blood, and we will find you." Kevin and Kit walked slowly down the marble stairs. Voldemort froze, not releasing his hold on Harry. 

Suddenly Kit and Kevin morphed into tiger stage. Harry couldn't help but be amazed at how coordinated they were. They had the plan memorized, and they were ready to attack.

With a cat's grace, the two did an amazing leap, landing on the wall. To Harry's, and seemingly everyone else's, amazement, the two tiger began to run, waiting until they were on either side of Harry and their grandfather. Then the two jumped. 

Harry noticed that the claws were in. They didn't want to hurt him, he realized. Either of them. Voldemort must have panicked at seeing two tigers coming at him like that. He ducked, taking Harry with him, and pulled up his wand. Pointing at the nearer of the two (Kit) he sent out a forceful spell that threw Kit into the marble staircase. She lay there, rendered unconcious. Kevin twisted at the last moment, so that he didn't land of his grandfather, and he and Alex raced over to Kit.

Voldemort straightened a pained expression on his face -could it be that he felt remorseful? - And suddenly, Voldemort went through a transformation as well. He lost that white-of-death skin color and became more animated. The red in his eyes disappeared. His hair became a rather distinguished black and silver. He looked very different. Slowly, shakily, he let go of Harry. 

Then with tears in his eyes, he whispered, "I am so sorry love. I didn't mean to," and with that he morphed into a huge eagle and soared out of the hall. Several ministry members started to go after, but Alex stopped them with a shake of his head.

Ron and Hermione ran forward to Harry, both talking over the sudden din in the Entrance Hall. 

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Did he hurt you?" Hermione inquired nervously. Harry shook his head to both of the questions. Ron looked worried. 

"Why d'you reckon he didn't kill you?" He queried.

"I dunno. I guess he was concerned about his grandchildren, and how they would feel. I also guess that he was sorry for hurting Kit," Harry responded in a dully.

"His?" whispered Ron.

"I'll explain later. Better yet, I'll get Alex to explain. Come on, let's go see about Kit," Harry mumbled tiredly. He was suddenly very sleepy.


	16. Heading Home at Last

Chapter Sixteen: Heading Home at Last

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kevin and Alex all stood uncertainly outside of the hospital wing; waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come out to tell them that Kit was okay. Cornelius Fudge, Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff were inside, quietly talking. Alex was pacing. Ron sighed softly. 

After Voldemort had left things had quieted down immensely, with the arrival of more ministry members as a big help. The Death Eaters that participated in the attack were toted off to Azkaban. The manticores had been put in charge of demolishing the dead bodies of the Death Eaters in their enclosure.

"Alex? Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked suddenly. 

"Sure," Alex replied, staring out of one of the windows. 

"Is Lord Voldemort really your grandfather?" There, the question had been put out in the open. Alex sighed.

"Settle down you guys. I'm going to tell you all a story," he said softly. Kevin took one of the seats outside of the infirmary, followed by Hermione. Ron and Harry made themselves comfortable on the floor, and Alex drew himself a chair out of thin air. Settling down, he began.

"A long time ago there was a man, named Tom Riddle. He was a good guy, though he did have a temper. Didn't hurt anyone, kept to him mostly. Well this guy, he fell in love with this girl, who was half mermish right? That's rhetorical," Alex added, seeing as Ron was about to speak.

"So they started seeing each other. Went out to movies, had some fun, did the kind of stuff you guys are probably up to now. So one day Tom proposes to the girl, and she agrees. So they have this fantastic wedding, and they're happy. They have three kids, one of which was my father, and move into an old place in Little Hangleton. 

"Well one day, old Tom's wife dies. Murdered actually, by this other guy, who got drunk and mad, and decided to kill someone. Poor old Tom was heartbroken. Here he was, three kids, big house, yet the one love of his life had been taken away. Yet he wasn't just heartbroken, he was angry. Thought it wasn't fair see? And the neighbors, they didn't care. Didn't know how much she'd meant to Tom.

"So one day, he decides to leave. Just pick up and go, leave his kids all behind. He morphed into his old alter ego, Lord Voldemort. He takes out his anger on anyone who annoys him. He wants them to pay, to know what it feels like to lose someone you love. No one recognizes him; they only know the name, the name that inflicts fear into every heart.

"So here's Tom. Well, now Voldemort. The years begin to pass, and he suddenly wonders what happened to his kids, two of which have already died. My father, however, lives. So Tom decides he wants to go and talk with him son, to make amends for leaving him alone so long ago. And his son and his family welcome the old man into their house. And suddenly Tom's not a killer anymore; he's not Lord Voldemort. He's a grandfather, happy to be with his family, and they're happy to be with him. 

"So he stays for awhile. They have a good time, eat cookies, have tea. I remember I showed him my new toy airplane I was so proud of at the time. Anyway, he decides he can't stay. Can't live here because of the old memories. His son understands, lets him go. 

"As soon as he's gone, Tom's back into his Lord Voldemort mood. Makes the family mad at him, Sirius especially, by killing your parents Harry. Then old Tom lost his power see? So he waits for a long time. Gains back his power and his followers. Then he decides to attack again. Goes back on the prowl. 

"Then he tries to take Hogwarts, and sees his grandchildren fighting against him. He hits his own granddaughter. And something stirs in Tom's heart. He melts back into that old grandfather, and he leaves.

"So, in answer to your question Harry, yes, Tom Riddle is my grandfather. But Lord Voldemort is not." There was a long pause after Alex finished.

Suddenly the door opened, and Professor Dumbledore stepped out. His face was white and drawn, but he looked slightly better. Then he told them the news.

"Kit is alive. Madam Pomfrey has given her a Memory charm, since she had temporary amnesia. She'll be fine, " Dumbledore assured them with a smile. "Allow her to have some rest though. She is very tired, and very sore. You may visit with her if you like though. I myself am going to bed."

Cautiously everyone headed into the Hospital Wing. Kit was sitting up, wide-awake, in a bed near the window. Her hair was all over the bed.

"Hi," she said, her voice sounding distant. Alex looked concerned.

"You okay babe?" he asked worriedly. 

"It's just like she said" Kit whispered, seemingly not having heard him. 

"What is?" Alex inquired.

"Trelawney's prediction. He came, just like she said. Day of Darkness" Kit sighed. 

"_Right_ I think you need a bit more sleep hon," Alex said, kissing the top of his sister's head. "We'll see you in the morning. Kay?" Kit nodded.

"Goodnight. I'll see you all later," she called hoarsely. Alex turned as everyone filed out. 

"'Night love," he replied softly.

*************************************

The rest of the remaining school term (Exactly one week) passed quietly and rather sadly. None of the students had died in the attack, though Kit did have company in the beds of the hospital wing, including Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Milicent Bulstrode and Justin Finch- Fletchey. 

Kit also had constant visitors. Terence, Jon, and Remus had flown out from America, and took shifts staying with her in the hospital wing. Ron, Harry, Kevin, Alex, and Hermione came whenever they could as well. Though Sirius couldn't be there, he sent flowers and long letters every day for that week.

Finally it was time for the last night feast. The Great Hall was decked magnificently in gold and red, Gryfinndor colors, with Gryfinndor lions hung here and there. The Slytherins, Kevin was pleased to see, were having a horrible time, even more so when Lee, Fred, Cho, Neville, Millicent, Justin and Kevin's baby sister, with the other wounded students, walked in amongst hearty cheers from the rest of the tables. 

The night was long and fun-filled, and Kevin wished it could go on forever. This last year in school had been one of his favorites; he'd had more fun here then during the whole five years he'd spent at Draagonspawn. Also Lee, Fred and George had invited him to become one of their founder for their joke company, which Kevin had of course excepted. They had named him their first over-seas employee, and would keep him in contact every day.

Harry was having a great time as well. Among the many letters to Kit from Sirius, there had been one particular one for Harry. Remembering this, the fifteen-year-old pulled the letter from his robe pocket. Opening it with ease he read,

Dear Harry,

I know the past few years have been trying on you. You've had to stay with the Dursleys repeatedly, and I personally don't think it's fair. Remember I told in your third year that you could live with me if you chose to? Well, that's what this letter is about. We all want to adopt you into our family Harry. All six-no wait-seven with Rem, want you to live with us permanently. If you don't want to or have other plans, that's fine too. If you do, just tell Alex, and he'll take you back here to the US with him, Kevin, and Kit.

Hope to see you soon Harry!

Your Godfather and (hopefully your soon older siblings),

Sirius, Katrina, Alex, Kevin, Jonathan, Remus, and Terence 

Harry felt tears beginning to sting his eyes. They'd talked about him staying for the summer last vacation, but no permanent plans had been made. Now Sirius, and the rest of the Blacks wanted him to become part of their family. 

Harry glanced around. Kit looked up and tossed him a nervous, pleading smile, and mouthed, Please say yes? Kevin tossed him a cheerful wave. Alex gave him a hopeful glance. The other Black brothers, and Remus too were all looking at him expectantly. 

Slowly Harry nodded. Kit came over and gave him a hug. Kevin grasped Harry's hand in a firm handshake. Alex mouthed YES! Terence grinned happily. Remus laughed. And Jon just smiled happily.

*************************************

They were once again on a plane ride, and Kit was once again sitting next to Harry, though she was asleep. Jon and Terence were seated in front of them, doing a jigsaw puzzle that Jon had gotten at Hogsmeade. Alex was tossing peanuts into the air and trying to catch them in his mouth. Remus was watching a film they had on the mini airline televisions. Kevin was writing to Fred, George and Lee. 

Harry was far quieter than he'd been on the last flight. He was busy doing one of those block puzzles, and thinking about the past year; especially about the story Alex had told them. He also thought about the severe changes in his life. They had moved everything from the flat onto the plane. The unneeded furniture had been sold. 

Suddenly Kit turned over in her chair, opening her beautiful eyes sleepily, and sitting up. 

"Hey," Harry greeted her with a smile. Kit nodded to him once and sat up, running a hand through her hair.

"Having trouble with your puzzle?" she asked quietly. Harry glanced down at the mind twister.

"You could safely say that," he replied, dropping the puzzle into his carry-on. Kit stared out the window into the darkening sky. It was five in the morning. She shook her head.

"I'm glad we used the time difference spell," she muttered. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Hey Kit, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Shoot," she replied.

"What was it that you were doing when I took you on that tour of Hogwarts? With the book."

"Oh that. You can have it if you want. It was just a sketch of each room. It's the way I remember things," she replied, handing it to him.

"Cool. Thanks!" Harry exclaimed, thumbing through it. The pictures were great, detailed and colorful. "This is awesome Kit!" The girl grinned and turned once again to stare out the window. Harry got up and left to go to the bathroom. As he was returning, he thought he saw a huge eagle soar past through the misty clouds. When he looked again, it was gone. Shaking his head, he went back to his seat.

"That was spooky," he mumbled. 

"Whatever," Kit responded. Just then the plane hit the runway.

"We're finally home," whispered Kit.

"Yeah," said Harry softly. They gathered their things and stepped off of the plane with the rest of the Blacks. Sirius was waiting for them at the gate. They greeted him with hugs and handshakes warmly, laughter rippling through them as they headed down to the carousels for their luggage. Movers would bring their furniture later in the week.

Grinning and chatting, the eight climbed into the SUV and started off down the highway. They were going home at last; as classmates, as friends, and most importantly, as a family.


End file.
